Heaven Can Wait
by Fearlessheart18
Summary: Sequel to Smile. A whole new look at Michael and Sophie's relationship through Michael's eyes. See how he fell in love with her and how much it pained him to leave her. Michael Jackson/OC.
1. Prologue: Looking Down

**Author's Note: As you can see I deleted Chasing Butterflies because at the moment I'm not getting any inspiration for it, I will however repost it when I finish Rose Garden and am close to finishing this. I am putting We Are The World on hiatus right now because I have too many stories going on, it gets kind of confusing, but I will finish that eventually. I was thinking about how much I strived to update and overall loved Smile. I also realized that I never did Michael's POV in Smile; I think that it would be interesting for me as a writer and for you as readers to explore what Michael was thinking during all of this. I love Sophie and Michael, I love their story, and I couldn't get away from them just yet! You're probably thinking one of two things: 'Great, Sophie and Michael's story again.' or 'Yes! I love Sophie and Michael's story.' I would hope that all of you are thinking the latter. You will recognize most of the dialogue from Smile, because again it's the same story line in Michael's POV. So without further ado I present Heaven Can Wait.**

**Go check out My Baby Loves Me by MichaelJacksonFan227! She told me that I should definitely add this fanfic so hopefully you enjoy the first chapter.**

***Remember this whole story is going to be in Michael's POV***

* * *

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Looking Down**

**September 2009 (Sophie is 28, Michael is 51)**

I had gotten use to this place by now, sure I was away from my family and one's I cared about, but I was sure I would see them again.

I had a rare glimpse of those people's lives; I could watch them whenever I wanted.

I checked on Sophie and my children every day from my cloud in my heaven.

Sometimes I would glance on things that made me sick, made me sad; the destruction of the earth, sick children, rainforests being cut down.

I tried not to look at these things, but sometimes I was curious as to if anyone was stopping it, if anyone was helping the children.

Today I decided to peek in on my wife, who had been torn apart by my tragedy.

I hated to leave, but then again she always told me that everything happened for a reason.

The sky up here in my heaven was turning a light pink with traces of orange, my favorite sunset colors.

I looked down at her sitting on my bed at Havenhurst looking at old pictures of us together.

Right at this moment I wished could read people's thoughts on Earth, just to see what my sweet wife was thinking.

I stared at her legs, one was underneath her and the other was tucked beside her, she had on her little shorts she would wear all the time.

She had on a shirt that I had bought her for her 28th birthday; her long, dark brown hair framed her face and came down all around her in soft curls.

She stacked the pictures up and placed them neatly in a brown box before sliding the box under the bed.

I watched her get up and undress before walking to the closet and putting on a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt.

I saw her go into my secret closet and grab my favorite black coat and my prized black fedora that I would wear nearly every day.

I watched as she pulled on the coat and breathed in the sweet scent of my favorite cologne that still lingered on it.

She rested the hat upon her soft curls and walked into the bathroom; she picked up my aviator sunglasses and slid them onto her face hiding her beautiful blue eyes.

She walked back out to the bedroom and picked up her purse sliding one of my favorite books in it before she left the room.

She walked through the house and out to the driveway where a black limo awaited her.

She climbed in, the driver shut the door and climbed in the front and drove out of the gates.

The limo arrived at Forest Lawn Cemetery, Sophie walked through the cemetery, the September leaves crunching beneath her feet.

She found where I was laid to rest and sat down, leaning against the tombstone.

I watched as she pulled out my favorite book and opened to the page she had left off on two days ago.

I decided I would go and sit by her for a little while and soon found myself beside her, invisible to her eyes.

I sat there admiring her beauty, being so close to her felt like I was alive again, sitting with her on those summer days in Neverland.

I saw her eyes through the sunglasses cloud with tears as she tried to read through them.

Tears fell out from under the sunglasses dropping on the pages.

I stroked her hair- she probably thought that it was the wind blowing it-wishing I could comfort her and hold her.

She closed the book silently and slowly buried her head in her knees and cried harder.

This broke my heart, I couldn't stay here anymore, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to leave her.

She stopped crying and got up from my gravesite, I sat right there looking up at her as she crouched down and kissed the tombstone, leaving a letter behind.

I picked the letter up as she was leaving and found myself back on my cloud looking down at the limo departing the gates of the cemetery.

It was too much for me to take, my eyes clouded with tears as I looked away from Earth, I couldn't watch Sophie anymore today.

I opened the letter and removed the neatly folded up piece of paper and unfolded it.

Tearstains had smudged some of the words, but I could make out the letter perfectly.

_Dearest Michael,_

_I know you are dead, but I can't bring myself to actually believe it. I feel you all around and it haunts me. I know that you won't actually read this, but I'd like to believe that you do. I've been working on this letter for a while now, but I always find myself crying until my body is aching. I long for your touch and sometimes I swear I can feel you beside me. The kids are perfect and they haven't cried since the funeral, unlike me. I know you're looking down on us so you probably know all that's been going on. I miss you desperately and I love you more than you could ever know._

_I love you,  
__Sophie_

I held the letter close to my chest, right over my heart.

My body shook with sobs and I finally broke down and cried for the first time since I've been here.

I was gone and Sophie was alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really hope you enjoyed that! Please review! I would love some positive feedback and maybe some constructive criticism.**

**Once again check out My Baby Loves Me by MichaelJacksonFan227! It's an awesome story!**


	2. Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the positive feedback thus far, I look forward to more! Enjoy this chapter!**

***Remember that the whole story is in Michael's POV***

* * *

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 2: Smooth Criminal**

**Early 1988 (Sophie is 7, Michael is 30)**

I was doing my own movie, my very own movie.

This is what I had dreamed of ever since I was little; I would walk around our small house on Jackson St. pretending we were in an action movie.

I quickly got dressed and headed down the hall to makeup.

"Are you excited to get to work on your movie Michael?" My makeup artist Karen Faye asked me smiling.

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm a little nervous though."

She smiled as she started applying eye liner, "You'll do great."

After makeup I headed to the set of Smooth Criminal and we shot for a few hours.

I was walking down one of the hallways of dressing rooms during a break and I had the strangest feeling that someone was following me.

I walked through the different sets of Moonwalker and abruptly stopped to see who was following me.

Something bumped into the back of my legs; I whipped around quickly coming face to face with a little dark blond headed girl, "Hello."

She looked up at me with her mouth wide open, I almost laughed, "You must be playing Katie."

"Yeah, I'm Sophie," she said out stretching her hand towards me.

"Nice to meet you, I don't do handshakes," I said smiling.

Sophie put down her hand in disappointment.

"But I do hugs," I said wrapping my arms around her and laughing.

She forced a grin when I pulled away.

"You're a little shy aren't you, it's okay I am too," I said.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Jackson," she said using her polite voice.

I laughed out loud, "Please," I said giggling, "call me Michael."

I noticed that she was looking me over to see if I was real, she smiled.

"Okay, Michael," she said.

"Hey do you like super soakers?" I asked her smiling again.

"Sure," she said.

"Well come on," I took off and she followed me.

Within in two hours Sophie, the other cast mates and I were the best of friends.

When it came down to the final day of shooting we were all sad, but I was proud and excited that I had just finished my first feature length film.

I planning on having the cast party at Neverland, which at first I told them it was amusement park called Fantasy Land, but they had come to find out that it was my home.

"Hey, you guys have to come to the cast party at my house," I said as we were walking to our dressing rooms for the last time.

"We'd loved to," Sophie said taking my hand.

Ever since Sophie and I meet a few weeks ago she's become like a daughter to me and I knew we were going to be friends for a long time.

**1990 (Sophie is 9, Michael is 32)**

"Remember Sophie has to take her heart medicine because she was premature and she likes to sleep with this stuffed animal," Sophie's new step mom Jennifer was explaining to me, she handed me a stuffed giraffe.

"I understand, we'll have a great time," I said.

"By Soph, have a good time," Jennifer said hugging Sophie.

"Bye Jennifer," Sophie said pulling away from Jennifer's embrace.

I watched as Sophie excitedly ran up to Mac, who was standing on the porch waiting for us.

"Thanks for watching Sophie while me and her dad go on our honeymoon," Jennifer said pulling me out of my thoughts of having kids just like Sophie and Mac.

"No problem. Janet and some of my cousins are coming over later so we'll have a blast," I said back to her admiring Neverland.

"Thanks Michael, I'll see you later," Jennifer said walking to her car.

"Bye," I called to her.

I ran up to Sophie and Mac on the porch, "Were going to have the best time! We're going to swim, ride rides, and you guys are going to lose in super soakers."

"No way Michael, you're going to lose for once," Sophie said playfully smacking my arm.

I put Sophie's belongings by the staircase once we got inside and headed into the kitchen where Sophie and Mac were already seated at the table.

"So what do you guys want for lunch? Janet and my cousins will be here soon," I said.

"Kids Cuisine!" They both shouted at the same time.

I jokingly put my hands over my ears, "Kids Cuisine it is."

After I fixed them one by one in the microwave and sat down at the table and we all had a nutritious (ha!) lunch.

Soon Janet and my cousins accompanied us for the most epic super soaker fight on the ranch ever.

Mac hurled a water balloon in my direction, "You're going to lose Michael."

I dodged it, "Yeah right, I'm the Michael Jordan of water balloon fights."

We finished off the rest of the hundreds of water balloons we filled up to go hang out by the pool.

"Mike, go up on the diving board, were going to film you," Sophie and Mac convinced me to do.

I climbed up the ladder and started doing a military type dance as Sophie and Mac were chuckling below.

Soon I felt something push my lower back and I struggled to keep balance, I finally lost my balance and fell off the diving board.

"Ahhh," I screamed until I hit the water.

I was going to get Mac for that, I came back up to the surface and started swimming to the edge of the pool, "I'll kill you Mac, I'll kill you! Mac, I'm going to annihilate you."

I got out of the pool and wrapped a white robe around me, Sophie came up behind me.

I had dried off and she pushed me right back in, when I got out again I decided I would take a shower.

While I was in the shower Janet played cards with the kids.

I walked into my bedroom and put on clean underwear, black pants, lime green socks, a black and red military type shirt, and my black shoes.

I pulled my hair back into a lose ponytail letting a few pieces hang in front of my face.

We all went outside again and jumped on the trampoline and rode rides for about an hour.

I found myself back at the pool with the kids talking to Janet.

Sophie, Mac, and two of my cousins came up to me and started to push me back into the pool, I tried to fight them, "Stop! I just took a shower and I washed my hair firmly!"

I got very to the edge and finally jumped back in; I immediately got out, stripped off my shirt, and started running toward the trees.

I loved having the people I cared about having fun with me, but I had a strange feeling that we wouldn't be having this much fun for long.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! I would love to get to ten reviews with this one!**


	3. Pain

**Author's Note: Sorry guys for the long wait for the next chapter! School started last week and I've been super busy! So, finally, here's the chapter!**

***Remember that this story is all in Michael's POV***

* * *

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 3: Pain**

**1993(Michael is 35, Sophie is 12)**

Pain.

How could anyone say these horrible things about me?

How could anyone ruin someone's life and not feel a bit guilty?

I don't understand some people's logic.

People's tactics and plans to get money when they really need it confuses me.

I wouldn't be able to see my best friends for awhile, especially Sophie.

Unfortunately Sophie's dad believed the lies and forbade her to see me for a long time.

I started crying, sickened by the horrible charges that were pressed against me.

I wanted it done; I wanted it to be over.

I would give them the money they wanted and be done with it.

I cried harder really wishing that the end was here, I heard a car door slam from outside.

Soon my bedroom door opened and I remained seated by the window looking at the African animals below.

A small hand was quietly placed on my shoulder, I couldn't bother turning around and looking at her, I continued crying.

She sighed from behind me, "Michael, are you okay?"

I couldn't answer her, I just couldn't.

She tapped on my shoulder, "Why are you crying?"

I had to answer her, but she was too young to understand my problem.

I turned around to face her, my tear filled eyes staring into her big blue eyes.

"You wouldn't understand, you're too young," I whispered turning back around.

"You can tell me, even if I don't understand," she said moving in front of me.

I put my hands on Sophie's shoulders, "People are accusing me of something I would never do, and their telling lies about me."

My voice broke with my heart as I began to tell Sophie the worst of the news.

I took a deep, ragged breath, "I won't be able to see you for awhile, Soph."

I felt the hot tears burn my cheeks once more.

"I understand, its okay," she whispered, hugging me, "I colored you a picture."

Sophie handed me a piece of construction paper and we both slightly jumped when we heard a car horn sound from outside.

Sophie stepped away slowly not taking her eyes from mine, "I have to go, Jennifer's waiting for me."

I grinned slightly then frowned again, "Goodbye Sophie."

"It's not goodbye forever," Sophie said as she quietly left my room.

I looked down and the picture when I knew she had left, it said: "Michael + Sophie, Best Friends," at the top.

In the picture I was wearing black pants, black shoes, my favorite black fedora, and a red button up shirt throwing a water balloon at Sophie, who was clutching her stuffed giraffe.

I smiled as I turned the picture face down in my lap and continued crying and looking out the window at the giraffes below.

Pain.

It sucks.

**1995(Michael is 37, Sophie is 14)**

It was the umpteenth time I had recorded the song Smile for my upcoming album, but I just had to do it one more time to get it perfect.

"One more time from the beginning," I said to my manager behind the glass.

I drove home quietly, a million things flooding into my head as I pulled into Neverland.

I was alone this week; Lisa Marie and her mom were in Memphis with some of her dad's family.

There was an unfamiliar car parked in the drive and I wondered who was in my home.

I walked into the dark foyer and a teenage girl raced up to me out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around me.

"Michael! I missed you so much," she said clinging onto me.

I pulled away and looked into to her blue eyes; I felt my eyes widen, "Sophie!"

The astonishment was visible in my voice, "You look so grown up! How old are you now?"

She smiled brightly, "Fourteen."

I was so excited to finally see her again, "Sophie!"

I picked her up and swung her around in a circle, she landed back on the ground laughing.

A teenager who I recognized as Macaulay emerged from the dark kitchen with his hand behind his back.

"Mac!" I yelled as I went up to the fifteen year old.

Mac put his other hand out, "No hugs."

I slumped down in disappointment.

"War!" Mac yelled as he pulled a Super Soaker from behind his back.

I ran back outside to get my Super Soaker, "No!"

I was so happy, my best friends were back and nothing will ever tear us apart.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review!**


	4. Farther Apart

**Author's Note: I decided that since I haven't updated this in awhile that I would give you guys two chapters back to back. I might decide to add another chapter, but that depends on if I want to type it.**

***Remember that this is all in Michael's POV***

* * *

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 4: Farther Apart**

**1998(Michael is 40, Sophie is 17)**

"Have fun at college, I'll miss you," I said as I hugged a very grown up seventeen year old Sophie.

Sophie had worked really hard and finished her high school work early; I encouraged her to audition for a performing arts school because I knew she had real talent.

When she told me she got accepted into Julliard I wasn't surprised.

"I will, and I'll miss you too," she said pulling away from my embrace.

Sophie dated Mac and it didn't work out the way she had planned, as far as I knew she hadn't dated anyone else and focused on her school and work.

She went on the HIStory tour with me briefly and her first album had done pretty good, I knew she had potential.

She grabbed two of her suitcases by the handles and took them to one of my limos, I helped her get the others, and we hugged once more before she climbed in.

"Promise you'll call and update me," I said flashing her small smile.

"I will, I promise, dad," she said jokingly.

In the back of my mind she really did feel like a daughter to me.

She shut the door and a few seconds later she rolled down the window.

The limo started to drive forward and she flashed a smile and waved.

Her brown curly hair whipped around her in the breeze and the California sun made her squint her eyes.

She gave one final wave to me before the limo departed the gates of Neverland headed to the airport.

**November 2000(Michael is 42, Sophie is 19)**

I had moved on with my life and so had Sophie, I only talked to her occasionally when she would call.

I never imagined us, who had been so close, to simply grow so far apart in only two years.

Paris, my daughter was born, and Debbie and I had gotten a divorce, I got full custody of the kids.

I am so happy with my life as a single dad; of course, I do have a nanny who helps me.

Naturally I wanted my best friend to call me, I hadn't seen her in two years, and I haven't talk to her in over three weeks.

I walked into the living room finishing up my banana to see my oldest child, Prince, on the phone.

"Sure, let me go get him," Prince said in his little three year old accent.

Prince sat the phone on the table and turned around, "Daddy someone's on the phone for you. Is it your girlfriend? Is she going to be my mommy?"

"No Prince, it's probably just one of my friends," I said hoping it was Sophie.

Prince sat down on the couch and I picked up the phone after looking at the caller ID, I smiled when I saw the familiar number, "Sophie!"

"Alright, I'm deaf in one ear," Sophie's voice sounded older than last time I had talked to her.

I giggled, "How are you? What have you been up to?"

"Listen, Mike, I've been hiding something from you and I feel bad about it. I've been dating this guy named Jake for about a year and half and we really love each other. Well, these past three weeks we've been hanging out a lot and last night he proposed to me," Sophie voice shook with nervousness.

"That's great Sophie! So, are you coming down for thanksgiving?" I asked her innocently.

"Yeah were having it at my dad's house and I'll definitely come to visit you if everything works out. I might not even get to come, it depends on if my teachers and Jake's teachers let us get off since were both graduating Julliard in May," Sophie explained.

"That's really great that your-," I looked over and Paris was starting to dig in a potted plant, "Paris get out of that, ugh! Listen, I got to go, I'll talk to you later, alright," I finished frustrated.

"Okay, Michael, bye," Sophie said quietly.

Paris started digging at it again, "Paris!"

I hung up the phone and sank down in the couch as Paris came and sat on my lap, my heart sunk just thinking about Sophie with another man.

Hearing her voice lets me know how beautiful she's become without even looking at her.

_No, Michael, this is wrong. She's your best friend, _my head screamed at me.

I couldn't help but wonder how radiant and brilliant her eyes have become as she has become an adult.

I missed her and by the way she talked I highly doubted she would make it for Thanksgiving.

Who knows the next time I would see Sophie, I hoped it would be soon.

I mentally slapped myself when I realized I was falling in love with adult Sophie, a person I barely knew, a person I had never even seen.

* * *

**Author's Note: Is it just me or that chapter seem a little short? I hoped you liked it anyway. I probably won't be getting around to another chapter tonight, but I would really love some positive feedback.**


	5. Break Of Dawn

**Author's Note: Yes! I finally got to the chapter where Sophie and Michael are finally reunited! So here's the next chapter and thanks everybody for the positive feedback! I love it and I love you!**

* * *

**Heaven Can Wait **

**Chapter 5: Break Of Dawn**

**May 2001 (Michael is 42, Sophie is 20)**

I was missing Sophie's graduation, but I couldn't help it.

If I showed up at Sophie's graduation, people would pay more attention to me than to the graduates; it was their day and wrong of me to mess it up.

I sat alone in my office at the piano staring at sheet music that possibly would play a role in my new album.

The problem I was running into was a lack of inspiration for this album, usually the songs on my albums are about women, the earth, or welfare of the world and its children, but I had already written songs like that.

What I needed was a woman to fall in love with me and for me to return that feeling mutually, but there would be no new women in my life for awhile.

My phone rang loudly pulling me out of my thoughts; I walked to my desk, sat down, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said, my tiredness catching up to me.

"Hey Michael, its Sophie," her voice rang through my ears, she sounded beautiful.

I broke through the silence I had created, "Hey Soph, how's was your graduation?"

"It was really good, hey listen I was wondering if it would be alright if I came out and visited you for a few weeks or something," She said using the shy voice she had abandoned in her teenage years.

"Sure Sophie, I would love that. When will you be coming?" I asked her, overly excited to see her for the first time as an adult.

She sighed, "Um, I was thinking maybe next week if that's alright with you."

I smiled, "That's perfect Sophie, and I can't wait to see you again."

"I can't wait to see you either, it's been so long," she said.

"Yeah almost four years," I said slightly frowning.

I heard Sophie giggle quietly, "Yeah, where does the time go? Listen, Michael I'll call you soon and tell you what day I'm coming in, okay?"

"Okay bye Sophie," I said.

"Yeah, bye Michael," she said before the click that officially ended the conversation sounded.

I put down my phone and walked back over to the piano bench; I rested my head in my hands, and sighed loudly.

I couldn't believe I was going to see Sophie again in almost four years.

But, why was I so eager to see her again?

She was getting married to the man of her dreams in a little over a month and a half and here I was nervous that I'll do something stupid to ruin that for her.

The Sophie had talked about Jake, I had come to the conclusion that, yes, Sophie did love him, but he also did sound like he was buying Sophie's love.

Sophie told me about how on their first date he flew with her to Paris on his family's private, she's always getting nice things, and expensive jewelry from him.

If Sophie and I were together, it would be about her, me, and nothing else; I wouldn't flaunt my money like her fiancé seemed to be doing.

What was I thinking?

I was really pushing it, falling for Sophie, I promised to myself when Lisa and I got a divorce that I would never make any rash decisions about my relationships, and here I was failing, miserably.

I popped my knuckles and cracked my fingers before stretching them out to begin playing the new inspiration I had just found in myself.

I started playing as I sang the first few verses of the song, "If I could tear down these walls that keep you and I apart I know I could claim your heart and our perfect love will start. But girl you just won't approve of the things that I do. When all I do is for you but still you say it ain't cool. If there's somebody else, he can't love you like me. And he says he'll treat you well, he can't treat you like me. And he's buying diamonds and pearls; he can't do it like me. And he's talking you all across the world; he can't treat you like me."

I stopped singing and playing to jot down the beginning of the song on sheet music paper, then I continued as the song came to me one verse at a time.

I was finally on to something.

By next week it was finally time for Sophie to arrive, I had the kids color her a picture.

I gave the picture to Wayne, my head security, and sent him to pick up Sophie.

I saw the black SUV pull into to my drive and a woman step out of the back and look around in awe.

She had on a black fitted t-shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, black peep toe pumps, and her eyes were covered by big designer sunglasses.

She started to walk towards the front door still looking around at the ranch like she had never been here before.

She clutched her black Coach purse tighter around her shoulder as she stepped onto the front porch.

She reached her hand towards the door and I decided to face my fear and open it before she knocked.

When the door revealed the gorgeous adult Sophie, I stood there and quickly regretted opening the door so soon, Prince and Paris ran past me in their pajamas.

After a few moments of silence I decided to make the first move, "Sophie!" I yelled throwing my arms around her; I pulled away and kept my hands on her small shoulders, "I'm so glad to see you. Come in."

"I'm glad to see you too, Michael. I forgot how big this place was," She said stepping inside, her voice even sexier in person.

She took off her sunglasses and slid them in her purse; she slipped off her stilettos returning to her original short height.

I closed the door that I had left open, "We have so much to catch up on. I want you to meet my kids. Come in the living room."

She followed me into the living room and sat down beside me on the couch, "Kids come here!"

My kids walked into the living room faster than they would usually walk if I called them.

"Hi, I love the picture you drew me," Sophie said smiling at my kids that were standing in front of us like little soldiers.

"This is Prince and this is Paris. Kids this is my very good friend Sophie," I said introducing them all to each other.

They hugged Sophie quietly and turned back to me, "Daddy, can we go outside and play?" Paris asked me putting on her cute voice and puppy dog eyes to get what she wanted.

"Okay, but first you have to go get clothes on and then ask Nanny Grace if she'll take you out," I said giving each of my children a kiss on the cheek before they rushed upstairs to their rooms.

When the kids were gone Sophie stood up and walked around the room, stopping at my piano to observe the many pictures I had of the people who mattered the most to me.

I observed the way Sophie moved, I couldn't take my eyes off of her body.

Her legs were perfect; no doubt that they were muscular from dancing at Julliard, her torso was perfectly flat completely opposite than her breasts, which were larger than I remember, maybe a C or D.

I looked her body over again looking at her backside longer than I had planned to.

I looked at her face as she studying the pictures and other decorations placed around the room, her lips were soft and plump, fuller than I remember.

Her nose was so perfect that I envied it, and her eyes, I could easily get lost in her eyes.

They were a brilliant blue, perfectly set off by her eye makeup that no doubt took up plenty of time in the mornings.

Her hair was lighter than it was before she left for college, a light brown, but not to light, falling in soft curls around her all the way down to her breasts.

Sophie sat back down beside me and started talking about Jake; I couldn't help but to drift off and get lost in her eyes, occasionally glancing at the huge rock that was on her left hand ring finger.

We talked for hours catching each other up on these past three and half years of our lives.

"He seems like a really nice guy and I can't wait for the wedding," I said smiling at her, my heart breaking.

"He is, I can't wait for you to meet him," Sophie replied.

Michael jumped up, "Hey, let's go outside and have some fun!"

We went outside and had fun like we used to in the old days, simple fun with none of the outside world's problems interfering.

We approached the African animals, a giraffe walked past us, "There's Billy, Sophie," I said referring to her childhood stuffed animal giraffe that she would take everywhere with her.

Sophie smiled and laughed showing her perfect teeth, "I still have him," she turned and looked at me.

"Really?" I asked imaging the condition that the old stuffed animal is in.

"Yeah, he's in one of my suitcases," she said.

I couldn't even try to push away the feelings I had for Sophie, they just rang in the back of my head annoyingly.

**June 2001(Michael is 42, Sophie is 20)**

Sophie had been at Neverland a couple weeks and she planned to stay a couple more until she had to leave to get the final preparations ready for her wedding.

Her wedding.

It shot down all hope I had of being with her, not like she would chose someone like me to be with anyway, in fact I even said to my good friend Chris Tucker on the phone today that she was way out of league.

We were sitting with the kids in the living room watching Peter Pan, her cell phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to take this," she whispered looking at me.

She walked into the kitchen to talk, a few minutes later I heard her take a loud, quick intake of breath and something hit the kitchen floor.

"Thanks for calling, I'll be there in a few hours," I heard her say quietly as she sat on her knees on the ground with her hand over her heart.

She flipped her cell phone shut and continued to sit on the ground, something bad had just happened.

"Sophie, you're going back to New York," I said quietly.

She stood up and faced me, a few tears starting to fall from her beautiful, pained eyes.

"Jake's been in a car accident, the doctor said he doesn't have long."

I wrapped my arms around her, "I'll help you pack a few things and call the airport."

"Thank you Michael," she said through heavier sobs now.

A few nights later I sat alone in the dark living room, worrying about Sophie, I hadn't heard from her since she left.

The front door opened and Sophie silently approached me, her cheeks tear stained, I noticed she wasn't wearing her engagement ring, I knew exactly what had happened, Jake had died.

"Sophie," I said walking to her and pulling her into my arms, "You can sleep in my room tonight, if you want."

What did I just do?

"Alright," her reply surprised me.

I lead her up to my room and tucked her in then made my way to the couch where I planned on sleeping tonight.

"Michael, where are the kids," Sophie asked me quietly in the semi darkness of the room.

"They're in Disney World with Grace, they'll be back in a couple days," I said yawning loudly.

"You didn't go with them?" she said.

"No, I was waiting for you to get home," I said sitting up and looking at her.

"You didn't have to do that," she said smiling slightly.

I went over to my bed slowly and sat beside Sophie, putting an arm around her, "I wanted to."

Sophie leaned up and kissed me passionately, I kissed her back, feeling electric.

I pulled away and smiled at her, "Sophie, what are you doing?"

"Michael, I noticed how happy you always are and how you look at me. You can't pretend you don't have feelings for me," she said kissing me again.

"Your right Sophie, I love you," I said, getting the confession that had been bugging me for months off my chest.

"Good because then I won't feel bad about loving you," Sophie said beginning to unbutton my shirt.

When she had completely stripped down, I slipped her night gown over her head and felt the body that I had been admiring for weeks.

She slowly got on top of me and pressed closer to me, groaning with pleasure.

She leaned down and kissed me again pressing harder against me causing a small moan to escape my lips.

She pulled away, "Sophie," I said panting, "We don't have to do this."

"I want you," she whispered.

Those were the words I had wanted to hear since the day she came back into my life a few weeks ago.

* * *

**Author's Note: That was a longer chapter to make up for the shorter ones I added two days ago! Show me some more love, I love your feedback! Thanks for reading!**


	6. This Is It

**Author's Note: Hey! First of all, I wanted to express how grateful I am of all the wonderful reviews! I have also been reading some amazing stories and reviewing them after every chapter that the writer adds. There is so much talent on this site and I suggest you go check out my favorites and show them some love as well! **

* * *

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 6: This Is It**

**June 2001 (Michael is 42, Sophie is 20)**

My eyes fluttered open slowly as the sun beaming through the window hit me in the face.

I looked down, Sophie was peacefully sleeping in my arms, her breathing was quiet, but so adorable.

I slowly removed my arms from around her and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her.

She was so beautiful and I loved her with all my heart.

If I truly did love her, then why do I feel so guilty about what we did last night?

Was it because of our age difference?

Was it because her fiancé just died and she was an emotional wreck?

I tried to find an answer to the second question, it did make sense, after all when a person is in the emotional state that Sophie was in when she got here last night, their judgment can be clouded.

I loved her and last night when she was whispering that in my ear over and over, I believed it.

Inspiration struck me; I slid my silk pajamas on, and raced downstairs.

In the kitchen, the cook, Misty had just arrived.

"Good Morning, Mr. Jackson," she said to me as I got some orange juice out of the fridge.

I poured some in a glass, "Morning. Hey Misty, would mind fixing me and my guest a special breakfast?"

"Sure, when would you like it to be ready?" She asked me getting a piece of paper and a pen.

"In about two hours. Oh, and Misty, we would like to sit in the garden with the small creek," I said picking up my glass of juice.

"Can do, Mr. Jackson, Anything else?" She asked me.

"Um, can you ask the gardener to get me a bunch of rose petals," I said, brewing a plan in my head.

I walked rather fast to the music hall trying not to loose the song I had been struck with.

I loved Sophie with all my heart, I just didn't believe it until now; I had never really seen her until now.

I sat down at the white grand piano, the centerpiece of the room, and began playing a melody.

Some people told me that it was an amazing gift to just start composing a song on the spot like I usually do.

I began singing the words that suddenly popped in my head.

_This is it, here I stand  
I'm the light of the world, I feel grand  
Got this love I can feel  
And I know yes for sure it is real_

And it feels as though I've seen your face a thousand times  
And you said you really know me too yourself  
And I know that you have got addicted with your eyes  
But you say you gonna live it for yourself.

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
C'mon baby, just understand

This is it, I can say,  
I'm the light of the world, run away  
We can feel, this is real  
Every time I'm in love that I feel

And I feel as though I've known you since 1, 000 years  
And you tell me that you've seen my face before.  
And you said to me you don't want me hanging round  
Many times, wanna do it here before

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
C'mon baby, just understand

This is it, I can feel  
I'm the light of the world, this is real  
Feel my song, we can say  
And I tell you I feel that way

And I feel as though I've known you for a thousand years  
And you said you want some of this yourself  
And you said won't you go with me, on a while  
And I know that it's really cool myself

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
C'mon baby, just understand

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
C'mon baby, just understand

I stopped playing, satisfied with the song I had just created in my head.

Someday it was going to mean something to someone.

After I had written the song down on paper, I headed back to the kitchen.

Misty was well into fixing breakfast, I put my reading glasses in my pocket.

On the table was a basket of rose petals and underneath the basket was the morning paper.

I picked the basket up and headed to my room.

Sophie was still sleeping peacefully; I tucked the covers neatly around her.

I grabbed my white robe out of the bathroom and folded it on my pillow.

Then, I placed a quick note on it telling her to follow the rose petals.

I spread rose petals on the bed around her and leading out the double doors of my room.

The rose petal trail had to be my best romantic idea yet.

I made the rose petals stop at the white table in the garden which was already set.

I slipped on my glasses and began reading the paper.

A few moments later, Sophie was seated in the chair across from me.

I put the newspaper down and stared at her beauty through my glasses.

"Good Morning," I said taking off my glasses and handing them along with the newspaper to the butler.

"Michael, this is absolutely gorgeous. But, you didn't have to do this for me," Sophie said looking in my eyes.

"I wanted to, besides, its breakfast time anyway," I said as the butler sat down two cups of coffee.

"The food will be ready in a few moments," the butler said.

"Thank you," Sophie said to the butler as he started to walk away.

"I'm sorry I came on to you like that last night," Sophie said turning back to face me.

"It's really okay. You know, you're right, ever since you came back I've been telling Chris how much I'm beginning to like you, but I thought you were kind of out of my league," I said smiling at her, she grinned back at me.

Sophie swallowed the coffee she had in her mouth, "Chris?"

"Chris Tucker, he's super funny and he's also one of my best friends," I said taking a drink of my coffee.

"Oh," she said looking around, her eyes huge with wonder.

"You'll meet him pretty soon, that is if you want to do the short film," I said catching her attention.

"What short film?" Sophie asked me smiling.

I couldn't my eyes off of her, her blue eyes were twinkling in the morning sunlight, her hair was in a mess of curls, and a large portion of her cleavage was showing because she had my robe on.

"The 'You Rock My World' short film. It's off my new album coming out this fall. We were going to film it next month and release it in September, I needed a girl that could dance and I figured I could use you, that is if you're up to it," I said.

Sophie smiled again, "I'd loved to."

Right then the butler and Misty brought out breakfast and sat it on the table in front of us.

"Enjoy," the butler said setting down two glasses of orange juice.

"Thank you," Sophie said, she bowed down her head and quietly whispered.

It was kind of different, I stared at her.

When she looked up she realized that I was staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing, What were you doing?" I asked with my fork in my hand.

"Praying, to bless the food," Sophie said.

"That's right, I forgot you were Catholic," I said taking a bite of the scrambled eggs on my plate.

Ever since a quit being a Jehovah's Witness, I didn't really adopt a new religion.

"Yeah, I always say a prayer before I eat," she said taking a bite of the eggs that matched mine.

I put my fork down and took of drink my orange juice, "You didn't before college."

"Well, Jake kind of got me in the habit of it," she said, coolly.

I could tell that she had just come to the realization that Jake was really dead and he was never coming back.

Her body locked up in front of me and her eyes stared ahead with emptiness.

I saw tears start rolling down her cheeks and sweat build on her forehead.

I ran over to her and put my arms around her, "Sophie, are you okay?"

Her eyes rolled back and her body went limp in my arms.

I picked her up and carried her inside to the living room; I laid her on the couch and placed a blanket over her.

Later that day I was sitting outside for some fresh air when a limo pulled in the drive.

Nanny Grace got out and helped the security guards with the luggage that was in the truck.

Soon my two children were in my lap planting sloppy, wet kisses on my face.

"Daddy, we had so much fun in Disney World," Paris said with excitement.

"That's great, let's go inside and you can tell me all about over a snack," I said getting up.

Prince took one of my hands and Paris took the other and we walked to the front door.

"Now be quiet and go straight to the kitchen because Sophie's asleep okay," I told them as they ran through the front door.

I went back to the limo and helped Grace with the luggage, "How were the kids?"

"They were just a dream. How's the father with his love sickness?" She asked bringing her voice down.

"Sophie got home last night and we ended up sleeping together," I said looking down at the ground.

Grace sighed, "Be careful, Mike. She's barely legal."

I put my hands up like I was surrendering to cops, "Hey, she came onto to me," I said smiling and dropping my hands to my side.

Grace was the only staff member who called me by my first name and the only one I could talk to as a friend.

"You know what I mean. What about her fiancé?" She asked me sitting in the porch swing with me.

"Jake, he passed away a few days ago. You know that he was in a car wreck, right?" I said.

Grace put her hand on my leg, "I know. She bounces back quickly, huh?"

"She said she loved me before Jake died," I said.

"And you love her too," Grace said, I nodded my head.

"Well, Michael are you sure she really loves you or is this just a way to fix her emotions because of her fiancé's death?" Grace said.

I thought about, "I don't know, Grace, all I know is that I truly love her," I stood up and started to walk towards the front door.

"It's something to ponder, Michael. I just don't want you to get hurt again," Grace said quietly.

"Thanks, Grace," I said kissing her on the cheek and opening the front door.

The next day I sat by the recliner, thinking.

Sophie still lay asleep and I was starting to get worried about her.

Prince was in her face staring at her when her eyes fluttered open, she jumped.

"Sorry I scared you," he said quietly.

"It's okay Prince," she said sitting up.

"Prince go play in your room with Paris," I said quietly looking at the floor.

"Okay daddy. See you later Sophie," he said, Sophie smiled and he left the room and climbed up the stairs.

When she was sure he was gone, she climbed in my lap and kissed me, I remained silent.

What Grace said yesterday bothered me and I couldn't help but think that it was true.

"I'm sorry, Sophie. This is wrong," I said still looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked confused.

"Us. You loved Jake so much. Sophie," I took a deep breath, "I'm 23 years older than you, it'll look weird, you know."

When I said Jake's name she flinched.

"Michael, age doesn't matter, I love you," she said.

"That's it. I feel like you using me as a cover up for your loss," I said still keeping voice low.

"Michael I've always had a crush on you, I mean, who wouldn't. I just know how to use my feelings now and I'm pulling out some hidden feelings I didn't know I had until I came to visit you. Michael, those few weeks when I was first here I was falling for you, but I pushed it away because I was going to marry Jake. Now he's gone I don't have to hide anymore," she was truly pouring her heart out to me.

I looked up at her, "You're my best friend, Sophie. I don't want to have that messed up like with you and Mac."

"Mac and I, it was just teenage love. I'm adult and you're an adult, we know how to control our feelings," Sophie said kissing me.

I knew in heart that what she was feeling and saying was true, my heart burst with excitement.

I kissed her back and pulled away, "Then what are we waiting for."

I picked Sophie up and headed pass Grace, who was coming into the living room.

"Grace, can you watch the kids? We'll be busy, uh, all day," I said, I saw Sophie blush.

Grace came to a realization and before she could wipe the weird look off her face and say okay, I had Sophie halfway up the stairs.

I took her into my bedroom and sat her down on the bed; she was laughing hysterically remembering Grace's face.

I kissed her and knew that Sophie and I were meant for each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: How'd you like it?**


	7. Forever Came Today

**Author's Note: Woah! I haven't updated this in a long time! I'm so sorry, I feel awful for keeping you waiting on this chapter! **

**P.S. Did anyone watch the season premiere of GLEE last night! So good! So excited for next week's Britney Spears episode.**

**P.S.S. And just a reminder, this story is in Michael's POV**

* * *

**Heaven Can Wait **

**Chapter 7: Forever Came Today**

**July 2001(Michael is 42, Sophie is 20)**

I awoke with my arms around Sophie's bare body as I did nearly every morning now; I loved her and we shared our love almost every night.

I looked out the window at the garden and the bright morning sun; it was July and almost time to film the short film.

I got up from bed and stretched before slowly walking into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up; as I stepped in the water rushed away the stress and aches in my body.

I believed Sophie now.

I believed that she has loved since the beginning of this summer, but it kind of hard not to believe when tells me almost every second of the twenty four hours of the day.

Like, the other day we were walking on the grounds, she would stop and stare at me, then smile and muster out a, "I really love you, Michael."

Whenever I told her that I loved her, the way her face lit up was the like the perfect picture I hoped to keep in mind forever; she would reply, "Love you too," it was music to my ears.

I stepped out of the shower after getting washed up and relaxed, and wrapped a towel around my waist to start blow drying my hair.

I teased it a little and straightened my hair; I had it fixed the way that I knew Sophie loved it fixed.

I finished doing everything that needed to be done in the bathroom to get ready and walked back out to the bedroom.

Sophie was gone; the bed clothes were still in shambles from last night.

I picked up a note lying on the bedside table, "Dear Michael, I went to the grocery to pick up a few things. Be back soon. I love you. Sophie."

I smiled as I marveled over her neat handwriting that was just as beautiful as her.

I dropped the towel from around my waist and slid on the underwear that Sophie had already laid out for me.

I walked into the closet and stood in front of all my clothes; I finally picked out black pants and a red and black military type jacket with a wife beater underneath.

I walked down to the kitchen, sliding on the hardwood floors for fun in my lime green socks.

"Morning, Misty, Grace," I said acknowledging the cook and the nanny.

Grace sighed and smiled, "You're floating on air this morning, Michael. Have a good night?"

I blushed, "I had a wonderful night."

"Just like every other night," Misty murmured while she was preparing the kids and my breakfast.

I looked down, "We don't every night."

Grace laughed out loud, I looked up, "Yes you do, Michael. You two are more in love with each other than I have ever since two people before."

"I do love her," I managed the say.

"We know you do, but you, Grace, and I both know that you can't have any unplanned Jackson kids running around here anytime soon," Misty said turning around.

I sighed, "I appreciate your concern Misty, but Sophie can't get pregnant."

"Why not?" Grace said concerned, she knew that that is what I really wanted, a bunch of kids, and a happy family.

I sighed and sat down on a bar stool, "Sophie was born really premature. Her doctor said that she could get pregnant, but she, the baby, or both more than likely wouldn't survive through the pregnancy. There's a very slight chance that she'll ever be able to have any kids."

"But there's still a possibility, you have to be careful, and your much older than her," Grace said sitting on the bar stool beside me.

"We are careful, I promise."

My kids rushed in the kitchen and I greeted them each with a good morning kiss.

Children were so innocent, I wanted more of them; I knew that Sophie could never give that to me, but I was mad about that, she can't help it.

After breakfast, the kids and I went to play some basketball in the driveway, Sophie's SUV pulled up.

She hoped out with a few plastic in her hands and walked up to me, "Good Morning, Michael."

"Morning," I said, I couldn't help smiling widely at her beauty.

She kissed me on the lips softly, "I have to go in really quick, I'll be right back. I love you, Michael."

"I love you more," I called after as she went inside and shut the door behind her.

"Daddy," I looked down at Prince, "Is she our new mommy?"

What do I say to that?

I looked down at Prince; I wanted Sophie to be their new mommy, "We'll see."

"Do you love her?" Paris asked me.

I smiled at both of them, "Yes, I love her very much."

Sophie had been in the house for a while, I decided to go in and check on her.

"Have you seen Sophie?" I asked Grace.

"Yeah, she went to your room a while ago."

"Thanks," I said racing to my room.

Sophie wasn't anywhere in my bedroom, I went to the bathroom and heard sobbing coming from inside.

"Hello, Sophie, Can I come in?" I said quietly.

I waited a few moments before she finally answered, "Sure."

I opened the door slowly to reveal Sophie on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest wiping her eyes, "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer; I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

A few seconds passed, neither of us spoke; it was killing me I wanted to know what was wrong with her.

I placed my chin on the top of her head, "You know, I hate to see you sad, it makes me sad. Sophie, you can tell me what's bothering you."

She looked down then back up at me, "Michael, I took this test, I, I, it was positive."

She pointed to a small white stick on the other side of the bathroom, she was pregnant, and she was pregnant with my baby!

"That's great!"

She remanded silent, I felt bad for celebrating.

"Michael."

She buried her head in my hair, her body started shaking with sobs, I began playing with her soft, curly hair, "Sophie, sweetheart, we'll get through this."

"You don't understand, Michael," Sophie stood up and raised her voice, "I could die, I was told when I was 13 never to have a baby. I'm dying because of this. Because of YOU!"

I stood up as Sophie leaned over the sink breathing heavily, "Sophie, as soon as we can we'll go to the doctor and see what they have to say about it. But you're not because of me; you're not dying, period."

Sophie turned around and wrapped her arms around my waist; I wrapped my arms around her.

"Michael you've always been nice to me. I don't deserve you. I love you so much," she whispered softly into my hair.

She looked up into my eyes and I leaned down and shared a passionate kiss with her.

I pulled away slowly, "Now get ready; we have a short film to shoot."

**September 9, 2001 (Michael is 43, Sophie is 20)**

I kissed her softly, "I'm going downstairs, okay?"

"Alright, Michael," she kissed me again and pulled away.

I watched quietly as she turned on the water for the Jacuzzi tub and got her towel out and put it on the counter.

She stepped into the warm water, sat down, and smiled at me.

"I'll let you relax okay. I know you're tired," I said.

She sighed, "Michael, just because I'm pregnant doesn't me that I have to sit around and do nothing."

I chuckled, "But, I want you to sit back and relax. I want to pamper you. Plus, you should feel grateful that someone actually WANTS to wait on you hand and foot."

She smiled that beautiful smile again, "Michael, I appreciate it, really."

"My pleasure," I said as I left the room.

It had been three months since we found out that she was pregnant.

I wasn't a man of religion anymore, but I stilled prayed for her and the baby to be healthy every night.

The doctor said the pregnancy was risky, but it should be okay as long as Sophie doesn't overwork herself and stays healthy; that's why I don't want her to do anything, at all.

When I got down the steps the kids were watching children's cartoons, I walked right past them and went into the music hall.

The white grand piano in the center of room was just begging to be played.

I planned to propose to Sophie soon and I wanted to do it in song.

I started playing a melody and singing words out loud to myself, writing them down if they worked well with the flow of the song.

Now that Sophie was pregnant I was going to have to get the courage sooner or later to ask her to marry me.

I stopped playing and thought about the cute little bump growing on her stomach that was our baby, something special that we made.

I just hoped I would get to see that baby.

I finished the song and played it through some without singing the words to it.

In the middle of playing, Sophie had walked in and sat on my lap, "I want to play a new song I wrote for you. It's for the new album."

Sophie got off of my lap and sat close beside me on the piano bench, "I want to hear it."

I took a deep breath and started singing a Capella at first:

_Your love is magical, that's how I feel _

_But I have not the words here to explain _

_Gone is the grace for expressions of passion _

_But there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain _

_To tell you how I feel _

I joined in with the piano now, my fingers moving gracefully over the keys.

_But I am speechless, speechless _

_That's how you make me feel _

_Though I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real _

_When I'm with you I am lost for words, I don't know what to say _

_My head's spinning like a carousel, so silently I pray _

_Helpless and hopeless, that's how I feel inside _

_Nothing's real, but all is possible if God is on my side _

_When I'm with you I am in the light where I cannot be found _

_It's as though I am standing in the place called Hallowed Ground _

_Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel _

_Though I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real _

_I'll go anywhere and do anything just to touch your face _

_There's no mountain high I cannot climb _

_I'm humbled in your grace _

_Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel _

_Though I'm with you I am lost for words and nothing is for real _

_Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel _

_Though I'm with you I am far away, and nothing is for real _

_Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel _

_Though I'm with you I am lost for words and nothing is for real _

_Speechless_

I stopped playing the piano and sang once more:

_Your love is magical, that's how I feel _

_But in your presence I am lost for words _

_Words like, "I love you." _

I ended the song speaking the words I love you.

I got up from the piano bench and kneeled on one knee in front of Sophie.

This was it; I was going to propose her.

"From the day you first came to Neverland again in June, I knew I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Sophie Stallone, will you marry me?"

Tears came to surface in both mine and her eyes, a huge smile spread across her face, "Yes!"

We were both crying when Sophie threw her arms around me and kissed me over and over a thousand times.

This was the beginning of our forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoying that chapter. Reviews are love!**


	8. Happy

**Author's Note: First of all, let me say thank you to MichaelJacksonFan227, your awesome! I was very disappointed though when I only saw one review for the last chapter I added, usually there are at least three or four. I understand that everyone is busy, but when you don't take the time to review it makes me think that no one has been reading my stories anymore. I just wanted to take some time to address that, now enough of my blabbering, here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 8: Happy**

**September 11, 2001 (Michael is 43, Sophie is 20)**

I watched the TV screen in horror, the plane that had just crashed into the World Trade Center had caused massive destruction.

I was scared for Sophie, who was in New York, getting everything out of her penthouse to officially move in with me.

I hoped she was okay; I picked up the phone and quickly dialed her number.

It rang and she finally answered, "Hello, Michael?"

"Sophie, where are you?" I asked her.

"At the phone store in New York, Why?" I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

I feared for our unborn baby's life, "Sophie, are you close to the World Trade Center?"

"I'm a couple blocks down. Michael, is everything okay?"

She was a couple blocks down!

I started yelling hoping that I didn't scare her too much, "GET OUT OF THERE SOPHIE! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

There was a very long pause, then I heard her gasp, I knew that she had just looked out the window as I watched the second plane hit.

"Michael, how do you know about this?" She asked me.

"I'm watching it on TV, now please get somewhere safe. I'll stay on the phone with you," I said calmly.

It was quiet except for Sophie's heavy breathing as she ran and the occasional scream that was in the background.

Then I heard her start to cough and a loud crash, and then the sounds from the other line were muffled.

There was more coughing then nothing, "Sophie, are you alright, Sophie!"

"Hello?" I heard after a few minutes, it wasn't Sophie's voice.

"Hi, where's Sophie?" I said, worried.

The lady sighed, "Sir, calm down a bit. We have her in the ambulance headed towards the hospital. She collapsed on the street right in front of us."

"Okay thank you," I said standing up and hanging up the phone.

I zoomed past Grace, who was standing on the porch, "Grace, watch the kids, I'm going to New York."

"And how are you going to get there?" She asked me.

I sighed, "I'll fly there."

She walked towards me, "After what just happened? Michael, the airlines are down for weeks, I already checked."

"Why would you check? Planning to make an escape," I said smiling.

"No, I knew that Sophie was in New York, and you'd do anything to get to her."

"Well, thanks Grace. I guess I'll drive," I said hopping in the front seat of my black escalade.

Driving to New York to see Sophie in the hospital was weird, it's like the country had stopped.

No one was on the streets of L.A. and absolutely no one was on the interstate going towards New York.

It took me two and half days without stopping but I finally made it.

I ran to Sophie's hospital room and sat beside her sleeping form.

Her eyes fluttered and then half opened, "Sophie, are you alright?" I stroked her face with my fingers.

She looked around then back at me, "What happened? Where am I? How did you get here?"

"Well, you inhaled too much smoke for one thing. You're in a hospital and I drove here," I said placing my hand on hers.

Her eyes got wider, "You drove! All the way from L.A."

"Yes, all the airlines are down for weeks, due to the threats made against our country," I spoke quietly reliving the fear I felt for Sophie, for our baby.

The doctor walked in, she was a short woman, but not as short as Sophie.

"If you don't mind were going to take you to get and ultrasound, maybe we can find out the gender of the baby," she said and I smiled at Sophie.

A black and white picture popped up on the small screen of a baby, our baby.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "You're having a little boy!"

Sophie and I smiled at each other and started crying.

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "You're going to be the best mom ever. I love you so much."

**November 14, 2001 (Michael is 43, Sophie is 20)**

I stood at the altar set up on the grounds of Neverland, awaiting my bride to come walking down the aisle towards me.

My family and friends smiled back at me as the procession music started playing.

Sophie rounded the corner and came walking down the red carpet in her beautiful white dress arm in arm with her father.

Soon she was in front of me smiling up at me; I was trying to hold back the tears of joy as I smiled back down at her.

We stood there and listened to the priest ramble on then finally he said, "Michael Joseph Jackson, do you take Sophia Rose Stallone to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," I muttered staring into Sophie's ocean blue eyes that were lined with tears.

The priest turned to Sophie, "Sophia Rose Stallone, do you take Michael Joseph Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She choked on her tears, "I do."

We exchanged rings and the priest got a little louder, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I swooped down and took Sophie in a long, wanting kiss, I heard Jermaine clear his throat and we pulled away from each other.

I picked up Sophie bridal style and carried her down the aisle and into the house for the reception.

"Are you ready to cut the cake?" I whispered in Sophie's ear after everyone had gotten done with dinner.

"Yeah," she said, smiling at me.

We headed over to a table with a huge cake on it and every one gathered around.

Sophie put her hand on mine which was clutching the cake knife; we slid the knife down and put the first slice on a plate.

Sophie took a handful and smeared it all over my face and I did the same to her, laughing.

With our mouths full of cake we kissed and everyone cheered again.

After we washed the cake of our faces, Mother and Joseph approached us.

"We're so happy for you," Mother said hugging me.

"Thanks Mother, it means a lot. Love you," I kissed my mom softly on the cheek.

Joseph's face was a mix of disgust and discomfort, a usual look for him, "Well I'm not. The only reason you married her is because she messed around with you and got pregnant. This little hooker doesn't deserve you, Michael."

Mother hit Joseph on the chest and I immediately stepped up to him, no one was going to say anything bad about Sophie, especially Joseph, "Joseph. I love her and if you can't accept that then leave and never come back."

"Maybe I will," Joseph stormed out of the room and Mother followed.

I saw Sophie run off to the bathroom as I turned to face her.

I headed for the bathroom and knocked softly on the door, "Sophie, sweetheart, can I please come in?"

When there was no answer I slowly opened the door to reveal Sophie crying on the ground.

"Sophie, my father is an old meanie. He doesn't think before he speaks. Don't let what he says get to you. Trust me, he's said a lot worst to me," I said sitting down beside Sophie and putting an arm around her.

Sophie looked up and stopped crying as hard, "He still meant it, and what if he's right."

"Right about what?" I asked, there was nothing that Joseph could ever be right about.

"You only married me because I'm carrying your baby," Sophie said, with tears coming faster down her face.

Sophie looked away from me, I put my fingers under her chin and moved her head back to facing me,"Sophie I was falling in love with you before you got pregnant, we talked about this remember."

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"And I love you for you, trust me. Do you have any regrets? Do you truly love me?" I asked letting Sophie place her head on my shoulder.

"No. I love you so much," Sophie said putting her hand on her stomach.

"See, now let's go have our dance," I said getting up and helping Sophie up.

"Wait, Michael, feel this," Sophie grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach.

I couldn't believe what I was feeling, a small movement inside Sophie's stomach, "That's our baby."

I kissed Sophie then held her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

"It's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as a couple," Tito said into the microphone.

We danced to I Only Have Eyes For You by The Flamingos.

After the song was over I kissed Sophie and led her up on stage, "I want to sing a song for you."

I began to sing my song Speechless and Sophie started crying again.

When I stopped singing I held her close and whispered in her ear, "I'm never going to leave you, I promise. I love you so much."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please Review!**


	9. Welcome Home

**Author's Note: Hey! What's up! Sorry it took so long to update! So, here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 9: Welcome Home**

**December 2001 (Michael is 43, Sophie is 20)**

Sophie looked horrible.

I've never seen a young person look so dead. Her eyes were swollen, but sunk back in her head with dark circles around them. Her face was so skinny almost making her look like a skeleton.

I stared at her as she slept peacefully, her pregnant stomach touching my waist.

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes, staring up at me, "Good Morning."

Her voice was hoarse from sleep and weakness, I replied, "Morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," she tried to sit up, but failed, "Can you help me?"

"Yeah," I whispered, getting up and walking to the other side of the bed to help her out of it.

Sophie was so weak that she had trouble standing, getting up, and walking. Her legs looked like toothpicks because she had lost so much weight.

I felt like all this was my fault. The pregnancy had taken its toll on her health, but the doctor said that it would be risky.

How could I be so stupid? I knew that Sophie couldn't get pregnant from the beginning and now because of me she's weak and looks like death.

She shuffles her feet toward the bathroom, my hand still clutched around her tiny arm.

She stands in front of the sink, washing her face and slowly brushing out her hair. I stand there, leaned against the door frame watching her intently.

It's true that I have become even more protective of her as she goes into the final months of this pregnancy.

She turns to me, "I look dreadful, don't I?"

"You're beautiful," I say smiling.

Even though she looks like she's dying, I can still see her courageousness and beauty shining through the weakness.

She faintly smiles back at me and heads towards me slowly. When she reaches me, I lean down and kiss her gently on the lips.

I feel like when I touch her I could break her, I feel like she's untouchable and fragile like a rare piece of china.

We walk out to the staircase, I gently pick her up.

Sophie has gotten to the point where I have to pick her up and carry her up and down the stairs because she can't climb them without falling.

She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me softly as we descend the stairs and walk into the den where the children are watching cartoons.

I sit her down on the couch carefully and plop down beside her.

Grace walks in the room, "The kids have already had breakfast and I believe you and Sophie's breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Grace," I reply, helping Sophie off the couch and into the dining room.

I sit her to the right of the head chair, where I always sit. I feel bad not paying much attention to Prince and Paris by pawning them off on Grace. I know she understands that I have to take of Sophie, though.

I watch Sophie quietly push the food on her plate around when it is sat in front of her.

"Sophie, sweetheart, you need to eat," I say putting my hand on hers.

She sighed and looked up at me, "I can't. I don't have an appetite."

I put my hand on her face, "Can you at least try?"

I brought my hand back to me as she looked down at her food. She picked up her fork and took a small bite of her eggs. She dropped the fork and stood up quickly, trying to run to the closet bathroom.

I just sat there, putting my head in my hands. I was so worried about her. Not only was she severely weak, but she couldn't eat without throwing it up.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. Sophie was on her knees leaning over the toilet coughing. I held her hair back and rubbed her back, a routine for us now.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes as well as running down her face, "Michael, I'm so sorry."

**February 1, 2002 (Michael is 43, Sophie is 20)**

I opened my eyes swiftly at the sound of screaming coming from the bathroom in my room.

I got up and ran to the door. I opened it to the sight of Sophie clutching her stomach, screaming, like she had been stabbed.

I picked her up and ran to the SUV in the driveway, I carefully put her in the backseat and ran to get Wayne, my head security.

"Wayne, I need you to drive Sophie and me to the hospital," I screamed at him.

"Alright," he said following me to the car.

He got in the driver's side and I climbed in the back with Sophie who was still screaming.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay, I promise," but I really didn't know if everything would okay, I didn't even know if Sophie would be alive tomorrow.

**February 21, 2002 (Michael is 43, Sophie is 20)**

Sophie had been lying in a hospital bed for twenty days getting fed through a tube because she couldn't eat. Now the doctors were taking the feeding tube out because she was having contractions.

She looked over at me, her eyes shining with tears, "Michael, I'm scared."

I watched the nurses bring in a ventilator and an IV bag with blood for a transfusion if she needed it.

"There nothing to be scared about," I said trying to hide my own fear.

They brought an oxygen mask and sat it beside the bed. Sophie's doctor walked in a shook my hand, "How are we feeling?"

"She's a little scared, but I think she feels alright," I said looking at Sophie.

"Okay, well were just going to get prepped so we can deliver this baby," Dr. Johnson said walking over and beginning to talk some of his nursing assistants.

A nurse came over and connected the bag of blood to her IV that snaked out of her arm, ready to turn it on if Sophie lost too much blood.

Sophie screamed again in pain as another contraction came.

"I think we're ready," the doctor said scooting his rolling stool in front of the bed.

They got Sophie positioned and I held her hand tightly, "It's going to be fine," I whispered in her ear.

"Okay, Sophie I'm going to need you to push, hard, okay?" The doctor said.

Sophie began pushing and soon the baby's head was visible.

"Her oxygen leaving is dropping," one nurse screamed.

They placed an oxygen mask on a coughing Sophie.

"Give her some blood, she's losing too much," Dr. Johnson said.

Sophie kept pushing and screaming, the baby was almost all the way out.

I got close to her ear, "Your doing great, Sophie."

Another contraction came and she screamed louder, "I hate you Michael!"

She pushed harder, "Don't you dare take him out of this room," she warned me.

"I won't," I said.

"Okay, Michael, would you like to pull him out the rest of the way?" The doctor asked me.

I released Sophie's hand and walked over to the end of the bed; I grabbed my baby under his arms and pulled him out of Sophie.

I handed him to the nurse that was standing beside me in all smiles. They gave me scissors in the shape of a stork and I cut the umbilical cord.

"We lost her!" A nurse screamed breaking my happiness.

A ran to Sophie and grabbed her hand, "Sophie, please, don't leave me and your new baby. He's beautiful."

"Stand back please," A nurse said, pushing me away from my wife.

"Clear!" A doctor said, shocking her back to life.

She breathed heavily, "Michael!"

I ran over to her and kissed her. Dr Johnson tapped me on the back and I stepped out of the way. He gave Sophie our baby boy.

She smiled, "He looks just like you, Michael."

I got closer to her and smiled down at my son, "You're going to be the best mother ever. I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please Review!**


	10. The Lies

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I don't have that much to say this time! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for the wonderful reviews thus far! Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 10: The Lies**

**August 2002 (Michael is 44, Sophie is 21)**

"Let us see the baby, Michael," The crowd cheered below my balcony at the hotel we were staying at in Berlin.

I ran back inside the hotel and grabbed my baby, being sure to put his blue blanket over his head.

I walked back outside into the crisp, cool air and held my son up for the world to see.

I looked down, his feet were dangling over the railing, and I pulled him up quickly.

I walked back inside, shutting the balcony door behind me, and turning to face a very angry Sophie.

She grabbed Blanket out of my arms and hugged him close to her, "What are you thinking, Michael? He could've fallen!"

"Sophie, I had him tight in my arms. I wasn't going to let him fall," I raised my voice back at Sophie.

Sophie turned on her heels and began to walk towards the bedroom, I followed her.

She turned around, "Never do anything like that again! NEVER!"

The door slammed in my face and I felt my heart sink in my chest.

I spun around to find a knock at the hotel door.

I walked over to it and opened it quickly, "Hello Martin."

I greeted Martin Bashir as he walked into my hotel room, "Hello Michael."

Over the past few months I have been filming a tell all documentary with Martin.

Every time I saw him I thought of what Sophie said after we met him for the first time when he pitched the idea of a program to me.

She told me she didn't like him and that he would give me a bad name, but I didn't get that feeling.

As the documentary neared the end I was pleased with the way I had handled opening to him and the world and easily talked about the things that I would normally have trouble talking about.

We left the hotel in a black SUV and headed to the Bambi Awards so I could receive the Artist of the Millennium award.

**Later That Night**

I had searched every last room for my wife and my son, Sophie was so mad she left me!

I couldn't believe this, how many times must I defend myself over the 'Baby Dangling' incident?

I would never throw my child or any child over a balcony!

That's one of the most horrible things they've ever said about me.

I went into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, almost in tears.

Why did Sophie have to be one of the ones who believed this crazy story?

I loved her with all my heart and I can't afford to have her leave me now.

We were still practically newlyweds and working things out for our new life together.

Now I was in tears, I didn't know where Sophie and my baby son were and I was scared for them.

I looked up and found Sophie leaning up against the door frame with her arms crossed across her chest.

I almost broke into a sprint to get to her, "Sophie!"

Before I could pull her into a tight hug she walked away, I sighed, "Where were you?"

"I was at my mother's in Stockholm; I ate there, talked with her. I was planning on staying longer, but I realized I needed to come back. I already put Blanket in his crib," she said stripping from her clothes down to her undergarments.

She unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor; she slipped on one of my t-shirts and lied down on the bed.

I walked over and lied down on the bed on my stomach facing her, "Sophie, I'm so sorry; I was just showing them the baby. I was holding him tight. I wasn't going to drop him, that's ridiculous."

"Just promise me you'll never do that again," Sophie said in almost a whisper, touching my face.

"I promise," I said sitting up and kissing her.

Our kiss got more passionate and forgiving.

I gripped the bottom of the t-shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head.

She unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down and I helped her get them off.

I tore off my jacket and shirt never breaking our kiss. We kissed and began a passionate, loving night together.

Later that night I lied on my back with Sophie's arm around my bare chest.

I began singing Human Nature quietly and I heard Sophie drift into her adorable sleep.

**March 2003 (Michael is 44, Sophie is 21)**

We sat down in the theater with the kids on the floor in front of us.

We all had bowls of popcorn waiting for the Bashir documentary to premiere.

It started, looking pretty promising, but as it continued on I found myself getting irritated.

All the documentary was made of was the comments I made about children and they were turned into a sick, perverted discussion.

When it got to the close-up of me holding Gavin Arvizo's hand, I had had enough.

"Kids, why you go with Nanny Grace, okay," Sophie said to them, sensing my anger.

The kids left and Sophie turned off the disgusting program, "I'm so sorry, Michael."

"You know, I don't even care," I said, but I did, it hurt me.

"Michael," Sophie said.

I got up from my seat and paced the carpet in front of her, "I can't believe this! 'Why not share your bed!' What was I thinking?"

"Michael," Sophie repeated standing up.

My anger was growing inside me slowly, suddenly I blew up, "NOW THE WHOLE WORLD THINKS I'M SOME KIND OF DIGUSTING CREEP! I'M NOT A _pedophile_," that word rolled off my tongue almost making me vomit.

Sophie placed her hand on my shoulder; I pushed it away and turned to walk towards the door.

Before I reached the door I turned around again, "Are you happy! I didn't listen to you! YOU WERE RIGHT SOPHIE!"

I slammed the door behind me and left to go to my tree to cry for awhile, hopefully no one would find me there to interrupt my sorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Stupid Bashir! Please Review!**


	11. Here We Go Again

**Author's Note: Hola, chicas! Sorry, long time since my last update on this, but I was a little disappointed on the lack of reviewing for the last chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed it, though. You know that I love to hear what you have to say, so please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 11: Here We Go Again**

**March 2003 (Michael is 44, Sophie 21)**

I slammed my fists on the soundboard in frustration, I couldn't get this song right. I had been working at the studio all day on some new stuff I had written.

I leaned back in the black desk chair I was sitting in, a picture of Sophie and me catching my eye. I hadn't talked to her since the Bashir documentary because I felt that in the back of her mind that she was somewhat satisfied with being right about him.

I let out a sigh of impatience, got up, and left the studio. I got in my car glancing at the clock, it was close to dinner time.

I pulled into the gates of Neverland, stopping at the security building, "Hey, Frank, got any mail for me?"

"Yeah, Mike, hear ya go," he said handing me a stack of envelopes with some magazines.

"Thanks," I said before driving and parking in the driveway.

When I walked in the kitchen I saw Sophie staring out the window and Blanket eating cheerios in his high chair.

Sophie turned around to face me, "How was your day, sweetheart?"

I fixed me a glass of water and answered her quietly, "Fine."

I walked over to my one year old son, "How are you?"

"I eatin' cheerios," he said in his cute little baby accent.

"I see that," I said tousling his short, dark brown hair, smiling, and walking out of the kitchen.

I went into my office and shut the door. I threw the mail down on the desk and plopped down in my chair. I picked up a letter and read the front of it: Santa Barbara County Courts. I opened the letter and read it over and over again, getting angrier with the Arvizos with each read. I had helped cure Gavin of cancer and his mother was accusing me of molesting him!

I got up from my chair and began dismantling my office in my rage. I threw all the papers off my desk, many of the books off the bookshelves, and pushing the sheet music off the piano.

I let the hot tears slide down my cheeks, my body sliding down the wall by the piano. I buried my head in my knees and sat in the mess of papers and books that I had created. I heard the door open and close, and then I felt Sophie's arm around me.

I looked up at her frightened at the letters I had read from the court.

"Michael, I know you have been talking to me, but it really helps when talk about things," She said softly, staring deep into my eyes.

I silently handed her the letter with shaking hands, she read over it, her eyes widening, "They're accusing you of this! I can't believe it, I just. Their just."

I looked away from Sophie, ashamed that I have to put her and the kids through the same thing I had to go through ten years ago, this has hardly begun and I already want it to be over.

I looked back at Sophie and saw the beauty and compassion I had been missing for weeks, but at the same time it was clouded with the tears in my eyes. I leaned into her and gave her the most passionate kiss that we had probably ever shared.

When I pulled away Sophie stared at me in shock, "Michael, your innocent and were going to prove it, no one is going to tell us how to live," she stroked my face softly.

"Maybe you should read this first," I whispered, speaking to her for the first time in a long time.

Sophie took a different letter from my hand and read it aloud, "Sophia Rose Elisbetta Nicoletta Amalia Elsa Nielson Stallone Jackson, Due to the allegations made against your husband, Michael Joseph Jackson, we find it best if you leave him for the time of the trials. These allegations are shocking and we do not find it safe for your son, Prince Michael Joseph Jackson ll, or Michael's other two children, Prince Michael Joseph Jackson l or Paris Michael Katherine Jackson, from a previous marriage with Deborah Rowe, to stay in Michael's household. We are giving you full custody of the three kids until the trial is over. Please keep in mind that you do not have to leave, but we would like you to use your better judgment. If you decide to leave until after the trial is over please contact us and we will fill out the custody papers. However, if you decide to stay with Michael Joseph Jackson, please do not respond to this letter. We thank you for your time and wish you and Mr. Jackson all the luck on the trial."

There were tears in Sophie's eyes and I could see the anger building up in her, she stood up and began yelling, "Non posso credere! Cercando di prendere i vostri bambini lontano da voi! Indovinate un po '? Non me ne vado LORO può baciare il mio culo! PEOPLE ritardato! Li odio LORO! Loro andare a rovinare i nostri vite solo perché si è tentato di aiutare il loro figlio! STUPID IDIOTI!"

I stood up beside her and wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace to stop her from pacing all over the room.

I pulled back, "Everything's going to be fine, just please speak in English. Remember, I don't speak Italian."

Sophie held a small grin on her face and I held her tight in my arms again. I loved the way her body felt against mine and I'm not afraid to say that I missed it.

Dinner was quiet that night and I couldn't wait to get some sleep, maybe. I put Paris in her room, and then went into Prince's room to tuck him in.

"Sophie yelled at me today," Prince said right as I was about to turn out the lights.

"Really?" I asked turning around and walking towards Prince's bed.

Prince nodded and I asked another question, "What made her yell at you?"

"I wanted to see what would happen if I kicked down a block tower Blanket was building," he said innocently.

"Now Prince that wasn't very nice? You wouldn't Blanket to come knock down something you were working on, would you?" I said standing up.

"No, I guess not," Prince said, I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Love you," I said as I turned out the lights and closed the door.

I walked slowly to Sophie and me's room, I walked in the first set of double doors and locked them then did the same to the second set.

Sophie walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower; I stared up and down her body. She reached down in a drawer to get some underwear when I stopped her and spun her around to face me. My lips crashed onto hers, as we were kissing Sophie and I made our way to the bed. Sophie leaned over so that she was laying her back and head on the edge of the bed. I still had my clothes I had worn all day on and Sophie started to unbutton my shirt.

She pulled it back over my arms and stopped kissing me, she ran her hands up and down my stomach and chest. I loved the way her warm hands felt on my cold body.

I started kissing her and slid off my pants, when I was finally stripped down I ran my hands along Sophie's body. We got on the bed and sat up kissing each other.

Sophie pulled away from my mouth, "I missed you, Michael."

We started kissing again and I pulled away and fell back with Sophie falling on top of me.

"I missed you too," I said panting, out of breath.

"Don't ever stop talking to me for any reason ever again. I missed your voice to much, I thought I was dying," Sophie said planting her lips on mine again.

The next morning I awoke to see Sophie sitting on the window seat in her night gown with her knees pulled to her chest. I got out of bed and went to sit beside her. I propped my back against the wall and pulled her into my arms so that she was leaning on my chest and stomach.

I ran my hands through her messy hair and kissed the top of her head, "Morning," I said drowsily.

Sophie giggled, "You sound drunk."

My arms were wrapped around her waist with my hands on her stomach; she put her hands on mine and began stroking my fingers.

"I'm love drunk," I said smiling and looking out to the amusement park rides in the distant.

"Ha ha, very funny. Maybe you should put on some underwear before one of the kids comes up here," Sophie offered.

I picked her up and threw her on the bed, lying beside her, "The doors are locked! Besides, I was thinking we could stay up here all day in our own little world."

I leaned over and trailed kisses from her neck all the way to where her night gown started at the top of her breast.

Sophie grabbed my face in both of her hands and made it level with hers, she had a huge smile on her face, "No! We have to go downstairs, I'm hungry. What time is it?"

I leaned over her and checked the clock. "It's 6:45, fifteen minutes and we'll go downstairs."

"No, Michael, I'm really hungry. Listen to my stomach," Sophie said.

I put my head on her stomach, it growled and I giggled at the sound of it. I slipped her night gown over her head and felt her body.

Sophie squirmed and giggled, "Michael stop, seriously."

Sophie sat up and I began tickling her, she rolled with laughter and grabbed my hands. Our fingers intertwined, I made the funny face that I made in the Ghosts short film.

Sophie laughed and I kissed her smile, "Sophie, will you pleeeeeeeeease give me a shoulder massage."

I pouted my lips like saw Prince do all the time when he wanted his way.

Sophie giggled, "Okay, little kid, lay down."

I lied down on my back and Sophie sat on top of me, straddling my hips. I placed my hands on her waist. She began rubbing my shoulders and I began thinking about my plan to make her stay up here all day.

"What are you thinking, Michael," Sophie said probably taking notice to my facial expression.

I flipped her over quickly and lied on top of her.

"Michael, I thought I told you I was hungry," Sophie said smiling.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I was too hypnotized by that lovely, wonderful smile of yours," I said kissing Sophie's smile again.

The phone rang and I rolled over to answer it.

"Hello," I said placing the phone to my ear.

"Michael, your manager is here, he wants to speak to you," Grace, the nanny, said over the phone.

"Thanks, Grace, I'll be right down," I said.

"Alright, Michael," Grace said about to hang up.

"Oh, and Grace, could you please tell the cook to start me and Sophie's breakfast? And we'd like to sit out in the garden, please," I said into the phone then hung up.

I got out of bed and put some clean clothes on, "Meet me in the garden in 45 minutes, love you." I kissed her then headed out the door.

I was sitting at the table in the garden reading the court documents that my manager had brought over, I saw Sophie approaching the table wearing white shorts, a purple v-neck t-shirt, purple flip flops, with her dark brown hair freshly curled. I stared at her through my glasses; I stood up when she got to the table.

I gave her a hug and pulled away, "You look beautiful."

She sat at the same time I did as the cook brought our breakfast.

She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers, "So, what were you and your manager talking about?"

"The letter," I said quietly looking down and beginning to eat.

"Michael," Sophie grabbed my hand across the table, "We know it's not true and nothing is going to happen that's going to make me or the kids leave. We're staying right here."

I smiled, "I know."

We began eating silence; I would have to hide the unbearable fear of the trial from Sophie. I don't want her to worry any more then she will have to.

Last night was an escape where I didn't have to think about the trial at all, it wasn't even in the back of my mind. But, I had a feeling that it's going to be in the back of my mind for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Author's Note: I would greatly appreciate if you would review, please!**


	12. The Promise

**Author's Note: hey guys! I should defiantly say thank you for everyone's reviews on the last chapter, let's get some on this chapter. Also, can you guys do me a favor and check out the Michael fanfic Together Forever by BrittanyJacksonx. It's really good, I'm addicted to it. Thanks. Here's the next chapter. Read/Review**

**

* * *

**

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 12: The Promise**

**April 2003 (Michael is 44, Sophie is 22)**

I lied awake staring at the ceiling, thinking. A million thoughts about everything were filling my head. Thoughts of the upcoming trial broke my heart and crushed my happy feelings. Today I would have to be happy, it was Sophie's birthday. I called her mom two days ago and invited her in to surprise Sophie.

I looked over at the clock it was almost seven, I been waiting to wake up Sophie for the past three hours.

I leaned over her, "Happy 22nd Birthday."

Her eyelids opened causing her blue eyes to stare back at me; she kissed the tip of my nose, "Thank you."

Sophie pushed me off of her and sat up; she sat there for a few seconds before jumping up and racing to the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth. I got out of bed and ran in there to make sure was okay. She leaned over the toilet throwing up, I held her hair back.

"Michael, go away, I don't want you to see me like this," Sophie said with some tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm not leaving," I said quietly, rubbing her back.

Sophie stood up straight and went over to the sink to brush her teeth. I leaned against the door facing watching her brush her teeth slowly.

She got done and walked out of the bathroom, I followed her, wondering.

Sophie turned around to face me, "Why are you following me?"

"Sophie, you're not pregnant, are you?" I asked her, concerned.

Sophie sighed, "God, no, Michael."

I watched as she put on clean clothes, grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand, and began to walk out of the room, "Sophie, wait!"

When we got outside she turned around to face me, "Sophie, please just tell me if you are, I won't be mad."

She sighed, "You will be mad, because I could die this time. I'll get a lecture from you about how I've known for a long time that I wasn't supposed to have baby and I died after giving birth to Blanket."

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She looked down and stepped away from me, "I honestly don't know, I've been throwing up in the morning for the past week. It's been a month and a half since my last period, but I didn't think anything about that because that happens to me sometimes. I don't know."

I looked in her eyes and saw tears building in them, I didn't mean to make her cry, I just can't stand the thought of losing her. I pulled her into my arms and she began to cry.

After a few minutes of crying she looked up at me, "Mike, if you don't mind, I'd like some time alone."

"That's fine, I'll start breakfast," I said, brushing my fingers against her cheeks, and then I kissed her softly, and went inside.

I started to set the table when breakfast was almost ready, still worried about Sophie.

She walked in the dining room and kissed me, "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey, sit down, breakfast is almost ready. Kids! Come to the table!" I called to them in the living room.

Prince and Paris walked in the dining room, with Blanket following them.

"We colored you some cards. Happy Birthday Sophie," Paris said handing Sophie three construction paper cards and hugging her.

I went in the kitchen and got breakfast and sat on the table.

"Wow! Michael! French toast, eggs, and bacon," Sophie said as I sat down.

"I knew that bacon is your favorite. I thought I'd fix you some since we don't have it often because I don't eat it," I said.

"Thank you," she said placing her hand on mine and smiling.

After breakfast Sophie helped me clear the table and take the plates to the kitchen, the phone rang. I smiled to myself because I knew exactly who it was.

Sophie picked it up, "Hello?"

There was a silence then Sophie spoke again, "Thank you mamma, I wish you were here."

"Mamma?"

Exactly as we had planned, Sophie's mom was standing behind her, "Sophie."

Sophie turned around to face her, "Mamma! I missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Sophie," her mom said hugging her.

I smiled and saw Blanket waddle into the kitchen with his Sippy cup, "Grammy!"

Bridgette went over to hug him, "Look how big you are."

When she put Blanket down he walked back to the living room.

"This is such a nice birthday surprise," Sophie said.

"Well, thank Michael, he flew me out here," she said setting her purse on the counter.

"Michael!"

Sophie flew at me and hugged me tight around the neck, I smiled to myself.

"Mrs. Neilson, it's great to have you out here," I said to Bridgette.

"Oh, please, Michael how many times must I tell you? Call me mom or Bridgette, whichever one," she said smiling.

"Okay, Bridgette," I said.

"That's my boy," Bridgette gave me a big hug.

"My luggage is by the door," she said.

"That's fine, I'll get Don to take it to your room," I said walking into the living room.

Sophie and her mom followed me. When we got in there, I sat in the chair with Sophie and Bridgette on the couch. Blanket walked over to me, I picked him up and placed him my lap.

"So, how does it feel to be 22?" Bridgette asked Sophie.

"Not any different from 21," she replied.

Bridgette sighed, "I can't believe I had you 22 years ago. Stop getting older, your making me feel like an old maid."

"You're not old mamma," Sophie said, smiling. God, I loved her smile.

"Oh yes I am and you can't tell me otherwise. How old are you Michael, I forgot?" Bridgette asked me.

"I'll be 45 in August," I said, suddenly embarrassed about me and Sophie's age difference.

"Well, you're lucky, your still in your 40s," Bridgette said laughing.

After lunch, I prepared the dining room for dinner while Sophie was busy chatting away with her mom in the kitchen. I hoped and prayed that Joseph would at least be nice to Sophie on her birthday.

The doorbell rang and I went to go answer it, "Mother, Joseph."

I hugged my mother as always and awkwardly shook my father's hand; they came in and sat down.

Sophie walked in the room with Bridgette, "Mother!"

She ran and hugged my mother; she didn't say anything to Joseph and Joseph didn't say anything to her. I figured that this was a good thing; as long as Joseph and Sophie didn't speak to each other everything would be fine.

"This is my mom, Bridgette. Mom, this is Michael's mother, Katherine," Sophie said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Katherine," Bridgette said shaking her hand and sitting on the loveseat beside the couch Katherine and Joseph were seated on.

I was seated on the chair beside the couch. Sophie came and sat on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back, heard Joseph clear his throat, and quickly separated from her. Sophie made a pouty face, so I rubbed her back softly.

I looked up, "Bridgette, this is my father Joseph."

Bridgette shook his hand, the doorbell rang. Sophie got out of my lap to answer the door, all my brothers and sisters were lined up outside. I stayed seated in my chair and watched them file in one by and greet Sophie.

Rebbie walked in first, "Happy Birthday, Sophie."

Rebbie hugged Sophie and walked into the living room. Next Tito, Jackie, Marlon, Jermaine, and Randy walked in; they all greeted Sophie a Happy Birthday and stood in front of her.

"Yo, Mike, get over here," Tito said.

I stood up and walked over to my brothers, "Ready," I hummed my pitch and my brothers hummed their pitches in the harmony that we had we all worked out. We sang Happy Birthday in perfect harmony, when we finished I saw tears in Sophie's eyes.

"Thank you guys," she hugged every one of my brothers and kissed me softly.

We all went into the living room and took our seats; some of my siblings had to sit on the floor. Paris, Prince, and Blanket all ran to greet their aunts and uncles. La Toya walked in a hugged Sophie then went to the living room.

Janet walked in clutching her purse around her shoulder. I saw her whisper something to Sophie, and then they walked off to our room.

I shrugged it off and talked to my family.

Sophie ad Janet finally came in the dining room so we could start eating. We said grace and everyone dug into their food. My eyes were locked on Sophie the whole time, in the middle of dinner she nodded to Janet.

Janet tapped quietly on her wine glass with her fork, "The birthday girl would like to make an announcement."

Sophie stood up from her chair, "First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming. And thanks for all the wonderful gifts you brought. But, I have a very special announcement. I just found out that I'm pregnant."

As soon as Sophie said the word anger had built up inside me, I couldn't lose her! I got up out of my seat and left the room, sick to my stomach at the way my family was congratulating us. Didn't they know that know Sophie was going to die? I went to our bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I sat down on the edge of the bed and just let the tears that had been threatening to spill over fall from my eyes onto the ground.

"Michael, I'm sorry," Sophie said from beside me.

I jumped up, "THE DOCTOR SAID YOU WOULD DIE! IF YOU DIE I'LL DIE! SOPHIE, YOU WILL DIE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

I stood by the window, sulking, with hot heavy tears pouring from my eyes. I started crying harder when I thought of how much pain I would be in if I woke up and Sophie was dead.

"Michael, I'm not going to die," she said putting her arms around me and resting her head on my shoulder.

I held my arms to my side for a few a seconds before wrapping them around her. I hugged her close to me, crying into to her hair.

"But, Sophie there's a high risk, I can't live without you," I squeezed against her as if this was my last moment with her.

Sophie pulled away from me, "Let's go downstairs and finish out my birthday and we'll talk tonight, alright," she wiped the wetness off my cheeks with her hands, I nodded.

"Everything will be okay," she whispered before kissing me.

**December 2003 (Sophie is 22, Michael is 45)**

Sophie sat wrapped up in her sweater on the couch at the suite at the hotel in Las Vegas we were staying at. The kids were in their bedroom packing to go back home. I stood behind the couch watching Sophie. She was staring out the sliding doors that lead to the balcony out at the lights of the strip. I saw her bring her hand to her cheek to probably wipe a tear from it. She cried a lot these past three months, ever since our daughter was still born. She was taking it really hard and I would stay up at night worrying about her health.

"Baby, are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"I'm okay," she said almost in a whisper.

I sighed, "It's time to go back to the airport to go home."

She got up slowly and followed me and the children, who had emerged from their room, out the door. My two main security guards had our luggage on a luggage cart. Sophie got beside me and grabbed my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. I smiled at her and she attempted the smile back.

The flight back to Los Angeles was peaceful, Sophie slept on my shoulder the whole time. We finally landed and one of my security guards came up to me.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Mr. Jackson, there are three police cars outside the plane. They said their waiting for you to get off the plane so they can take you into to custody. I would do something, but it's not my place to argue with authority, sir."

"Okay, give me a moment," I said, panicking.

This was it, they finally came to arrest me, and I was deathly afraid.

"Sophie," I whispered, waking her up, "I need to talk to you."

Sophie followed me into the back of the plane. We walked in the bathroom and shut the door.

"Sophie, the police are out there waiting for me. Their arresting me!" I said pacing back and forth in the small space.

She stopped me and placed her hands on my shoulders, "It's alright. Be calm."

"I just, keep the kids on the plane; I don't want them to see me getting arrested. Will you come out there with me?" I said.

"Yes, I'll do whatever you ask," Sophie said.

"When I'm gone, take the kids to Mother's house. We're going to stay there, because I have a feeling that they have a search warrant for Neverland," I was truly panicking.

Sophie put her hands on either side of my face, "Calm down. I love you," she kissed me with some passion; I just wanted to stay in that kiss forever.

"I love you too," I said when she pulled away.

She took my hand and I led her to the front the plane passing the sleeping kids. We stepped of the top of the steps to get off the plane. The big lights were shining down on the three police cars and six police officers waiting. The air was cool and it was sprinkling cold rain around us.

Sophie squeezed my hand, "Be brave Michael."

We walked down the steps and as soon as we hit the pavement two officers rushed up to us. My stomach was doing flips and I felt like I was going to puke.

"Mr. Jackson, were going to have to ask Mrs. Jackson to leave," one officer said.

I turned to Sophie and pulled her close, "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, you don't know how much I love you," she whispered back to me.

We pulled away from each other and Sophie slowly walked up the steps to get back on the plane. The officers pulled my arms around my back brutally and handcuffed so that the handcuffs were so tight around my wrists that it felt like they were digging into the bone. They pushed me towards the police car and shoved me so my body hit up against the front of the car.

"Michael Joseph Jackson, you are under arrest for ten counts of child molestation, one count of giving alcohol to a minor, one count of conspiracy to kidnap, and one count of kidnapping. You are now under federal supervision of the Santa Barbara county jail. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Are those rules clear?" One officer shouted in my ear.

They grabbed me by the shoulders and more or less threw me in the backseat of the police car.

One police officer laughed at the pain I was in, "Are those cuffs tight enough for you, pedophile?"

They slammed the door and my heart broke. How could someone be so mean? The ride to the jail was quiet. When I got to the jail they made me take a mug shot and give some of my personal information. I asked an officer to go to the bathroom; he grabbed me and shoved me in a disgusting bathroom. The room looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years, there were feces spread on the walls and floors. The room reeked of weird unrecognizable smells.

I was in that bathroom for more than 45 minutes and every now and then an officer would walk by and say, "Smell good enough for you." "You'll be out in a few minutes."

An officer finally came and got me and instead of taking me to the jail cell, he took me to the front desk.

"You're free to go, someone's here to pick you up," the officer said grabbing my arm roughly again and shoving me through the front doors.

I saw Sophie standing in the rain by the car and I ran to her. I gathered her up in my arms and smelled her. A smell I had almost forgotten.

"Tell me when the officers gone," I whispered into her ear.

A waited a few minutes, "He's gone."

I let my tears that I had been holding in for the past few hours flow freely with the rain, "Sophie, I'm physically and emotionally hurting. I needed you with me in there."

"Let's go home now, you need a hot shower," she said quietly rubbing my back.

When we got to Hayvenhurst we went straight to our room (my old room, when I lived at home), then the bathroom.

"Get in the shower, I'll be right back," Sophie leaving the bathroom.

I closed my eyes and let the hot water caress my aching body. Then I felt soft hands on my back, and then they snaked around my waist.

Sophie pushed her body up against mine, "Relax, Michael. These bruises on your arms are horrible. They look like they hurt. I want to make you feel better," she whispered in my ear, seductively.

She turned me around; I opened my eyes to look down at her. She grinned at me and then gently pushed me up against the back wall of the shower.

"Close your eyes," she commanded.

I felt her lips against my toes and they worked their way up my body, kissing almost every inch. When she got to my face she took my lips in a fiery kiss. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I held her there by putting my hands on her bottom.

"Wait, Sophie," I said breaking our kiss.

I reached down and turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower and carried her into the bedroom. I gently lied her down on the bed not caring if we were wet. I kissed over her body and rubbed my hands up and down her stomach and sides.

"Michael, I want you," she said, panting.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I entered her, slowly thrusting in and out.

"Ah, Michael," she moaned.

We finished making love for the night and I collapsed on the bed beside her, getting under the covers.

"Michael, you're an amazing person, I hope you know that," Sophie said turning to face me and pulling the covers up over her neck.

"I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you," I said with tears forming in my eyes.

Sophie pulled me close to her and we just lied there in each other's arms for awhile.

I heard her whisper quietly in my ear before I drifted off, "I love you too. I'll be with you every step of everyday. I promise to do anything you ask of me during these trials. I know in my heart that everything is going to be okay."

* * *

**Author's Note: How'd you like it? Please Review!**

**P.S. And go check out Together Forever by BrittanyJacksonx**


	13. Life is a Trial

**Author's Note: Hey, thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter, I hope more come on this chapter. I know I say this a lot, but I really love what you have to say. If you have suggestions for my writing or ideas that you'd like to submit for any of my stories, they're greatly appreciated. I read every single one of my reviews and I love what people have to say about that chapter in particular. So thank you! Also, I'm on Christmas Break now, so I might update quite a bit these next two weeks. My last announcement is to please, if you have the time, go check out and review Together Forever by BrittanyJacksonx, an amazing story like hers deserves more reviews from different people. It's really good, it's a Michael fic, and like I said last chapter, I ADDICTED TO IT! So please go check it out. Well I should stop rambling and get to the chapter! Haha! Read/Review.**

**

* * *

**

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 13: Life is a Trial**

**November 2004 (Sophie is 23, Michael is 46)**

I never wanted this time to come. I've been dreading these trials ever since I got the letter. It was almost that time to head to court for the first time. I wasn't going to push away the fact that I was scared and felt like crying. My stomach was doing flips and there was no use in trying to settle it. I looked outside through the window I was seated by in my office. It was dusk and you could barely see the vibrant colors that the leaves on almost all the trees at Neverland had changed to. I didn't want to leave this place, but for the past few weeks I've been thinking that maybe I should.

Neverland was a place that I'd created to get away from the pressures and complications of being a celebrity. It was a place where I could get away from it all, all the problems; a place to rebuild my childhood. But, my fake childhood here had now been contaminated by the vicious allegations made against me from my, at one time, friends. I knew I couldn't live here anymore, but I didn't want to face that fact. Everywhere I turned there were ghosts of the allegations; I couldn't sleep at all at night. Neverland was tainted, ruined, and never again would it be the same place that it once was. I contemplated moving away every single night. I hadn't told Sophie about because I knew she would stand by me in my decision. That's not what I wanted her to do! I want her to slap me across the face and I tell me that I am stupid for letting the Arvizos ruin the one place that I can be normal! It was no use, though; I knew that the day was coming that I'd have to say goodbye.

"Michael!" I heard Sophie's muffled voice yelling for me thru the walls.

I didn't want to get up, but I forced myself to slowly rise from my chair. My children were leaving to stay with my parents until after the trials are over. I couldn't believe it; even my own kids were having to leave. This was the first step in the hell that my life was becoming. I stepped out onto the porch, standing close to Sophie. It was dark outside now and the crisp November air smacked me in the face like the event of my kids leaving did.

"Bye, sweetie, I love you," I heard Sophie say, with our two year old son, Blanket, wrapped in her arms.

"Mommy, why do we have to go to Grandma's house?" Blanket asked her.

Sophie sighed, took a quick glance at me, and turned back to look in our son's big brown eyes, "Because your daddy's having a rough time right now and we need to be alone for awhile."

"How long?" I saw my son's eyes, which were just like mine, fill with tears.

I stood there emotionless with my own tears threatening to spill over. I watched the events in front of me unfold in slow motion. Prince and Paris were sitting close together beneath me on the brick step that led to the driveway. Joseph was loading the luggage into the trunk of their black car and I saw Mother sitting deathly still in the front seat. I knew she was crying, but she wouldn't let me see if I was dying. And Blanket wrapped in Sophie's arms. Now both their eyes had sparkling tears in them as they stared at each other, Sophie was thinking hard on what to say.

"A few months," she finally said quietly, "But listen, I'll talk to you every day and we'll see each other often, alright?"

Sophie set Blanket down on the porch and he ran over me. I knelt down to face him. He didn't say anything, I know he wanted to, but he was afraid of crying. All he did was hug me tight. I stood back up, grabbing his hand, and leading him to the car. After he had climbed in I helped Joseph get the last of the suitcases in the trunk. Prince and Paris walked over with sad faces; I pulled them into a tight hug. Once again no words were exchanged from the fear of breaking down.

When the kids had climbed in the back seat of the car and I had shut the door behind them, I walked up to the porch and wrapped my arm gently around Sophie's waist. We waved to the children as they were driven away. When they had left the gates I went inside to the kitchen. I leaned over the sink and finally broke down.

I felt Sophie's hand on my shaking shoulder, "Michael, it's alright. You mom can bring them over anytime for dinner, they can come back and stay one night."

My tears fell in the sink sounding like tiny rain droplets on a hard ground. I turned around to face Sophie, the tears clouded my eyes, but I could clearly see her heartbreak shining through her eyes, "Why did it have to come to this? Why did my own kids have to leave?"

Sophie wrapped her arms around me, letting me cry into her soft hair. She breathed softly, "Michael, it was your idea. The next couple of months are going to be hard and you said yourself that you would be too stressed to pay attention to your kids. This is for the better, and we'll see them a lot, I promise."

I stepped back out of Sophie's arms and kissed her, "Thank you. I think I need something to drink."

I went to the cabinet and got two big wine glasses; I got the red wine out of the pantry and poured us two glasses. I handed one glass to Sophie and I took my glass and the wine bottle to the den. I sat the wine glass and bottle down to turn on the fireplace and turn out the lights. I sat down on the couch and Sophie snuggled next to me.

She took a sip from her glass, "What's the bottle for?"

"We're troubled," was my simple answer. I chugged down the wine in glass and poured me some more.

"Michael, you're not thinking about getting drunk, are you?" Concern raged through her voice, but I know that deep down she wanted to escape reality too, at least for a little bit anyway.

"Why not?"

"Well, you always told me you never got drunk," Sophie said.

I laughed out loud, "Sophie, I lied. I just don't do it because I have kids now. But they're not here, are they?"

I know Sophie could hear the anger ignite in my voice because I wanted it to be that prominent. I chugged the rest of my wine once again, slammed the glass on the coffee table, and stood up.

Sophie poured herself another glass, "Where are you going?"

"To pee, be right back," I said leaving.

I came back with another bottle of wine and before long we had almost the entire two bottled gulped down.

"Want some more. There's enough for you to have one more glass," I said, my words obviously slurring together. The room was spinning, the last glass I had left me spiraling into the world of drunkenness. I lifted the bottled with shaky hands as I fumbled in getting Sophie another glass.

We drank the last of the wine and I leaned my head back with a sigh. Sophie climbed on me with her legs wrapped around me, straddling my hips. She thrusted her hips back and forth to get situated on my waist, I was going to lie, it really turned me on. Then she started trailing kisses up my neck and all I wanted in that moment was her.

"Oh, Sophie, I love you so much," I said running my hands up her back.

Sophie started to unbutton my shirt, planting a kiss on every inch of newly exposed skin. She slid my dress shirt back over my shoulders and starting rubbing me down. I shivered with each touch of Sophie's cold hands on my body. I pulled Sophie's shirt up over her head and placed my hands on her butt. She looked down and undid the button and zipper on my pants, and I did the same to her jeans. When we were both down to our underwear, I got up picking Sophie up with me. I fumbled up the stairs and through the hallways, kissing Sophie the whole time. When I got to our bedroom, I undid her bra and threw her on the bed, I sat down beside her.

"Sophie?" I said eyeing her legs.

"Uh," Sophie's breath smelled of wine, as did mine.

"Let's make a baby," I said, unaware of the circumstances, but I didn't care.

Sophie stripped down and she stripped me down too and climbed on top of me.

"Sounds great to me," she whispered seductively in my ear.

The next morning Sophie and I woke up tangled together on the window seat, unaware of how we had gotten there.

"Morning," I said drawing circles on her stomach.

"Don't talk that loud," Sophie said getting up.

Sophie slipped her underwear back on and put on one of my dress shirts and left the room. I slipped my underwear on and followed her down to the kitchen.

Sophie put on some coffee and sat down and the table, "You do know that we didn't escape our problems at all."

"We escaped them for a little while," I said sitting down next to her and rubbing her back.

"I wish I didn't have this headache, and then I would actually be hungry for some breakfast," Sophie said getting up and pouring two cups of coffee.

"I want to tell you how grateful I am of you. I know that you are going to help me through this like no other person could," I said staring into Sophie's blue eyes.

"Michael, you know that I have no regrets, I don't care what people say. I love you and I know for a fact that you are innocent."

I kissed Sophie and sat with her the whole morning sipping coffee, thinking about nothing in particular, just enjoying our peaceful time together.

**April 2005 (Sophie is 24, Michael is 46)**

My eyes fluttered open and I looked over at Sophie, who was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. I instinctively put my hand on her six month pregnant stomach. She turned and smiled at me sheepishly. I attempted to get out of bed, falling straight to the floor from the excruciating pain that has overrun my back.

Sophie was at my side in an instant, "Michael, what's wrong."

"It's my back. Get off the floor, your pregnant," I said with concern for her.

"Michael, I'm fine. Can you stand up so I can take you to the car?"

I took a deep breath to catch my breath and every breath I took felt like knives stabbing me in the upper back. I'd had a history of back problems and it acted up whenever I was stressed. I slowly got up, wincing with pain and sat up straight on the edge of the bed. Sophie bit her lip and ran to get ready for the trial that day. I brushed my straightened hair slowly and carefully got up to put on a sports coat. I slipped on my aviator sunglasses and stood by the door in pain. Sophie came out of the bathroom fully dressed and helped me down the stairs to the SUV. Sophie got on the phone with Mother after she had called my security as she pulled into the hospital.

"Sophie, I'm going to be late to court," I said, scared of what the consequences might be.

"Your manager is calling the court house. This is a medical reason, they'll have to understand," Sophie said helping me out of the car.

Later that day, the judge had finally ended the torturing session. My back felt a lot better, probably because to the morphine and steroid shots they gave me at the hospital this morning. I got out the car after Sophie had already walked in the house, fuming. She was mad because during Star Arvizo's testimony, his mom was apparently giving Sophie and her stomach dirty looks. I was very close to the door when I heard her scream like somebody had shot her.

I ran inside quickly to find her clutching her stomach, with blood running down her legs making a puddle on the floor, "Sophie!"

I picked her up, ignoring the pain that had come back to my back, and gently sat her in the car. I got in the drivers' side and stepped on it racing to the hospital. The blood thing was something that hadn't happened to Sophie yet, I was deathly afraid that she might be dying.

* * *

The car ride home from hospital was silent. The only emotions filling the atmosphere were fear and sadness. Sophie had had a miscarriage and her doctor told us that under her circumstance she was lucky to be alive. I just feared the upcoming verdict from the trial. I didn't want to go to jail; I didn't belong in jail.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review please!**


	14. The Verdict

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 14: The Verdict**

**June 12, 2005 (Sophie 24, Michael is 46)**

Tomorrow was the day the truth would come out or the day where I would be sent to jail for nothing. I was confident in my lawyer and the jury; I knew they would it least have enough sense to tell that the Arvizos were lying.

Mother was over with my children and we were all seated in the dining eating dinner quietly. When I had gotten done eating, I excused myself from the table, and wandered outside. It was just staring to rain and I headed straight for my giving tree. Once up there I pondered my decision to move away from Neverland. I was pretty sure that I had finally decided that I needed out of this place. I couldn't live here anymore because of the lies that haunted the place. I didn't even want to live in California anymore.

I climbed down from the tree just as the rain was getting so heavy that the drops hurt when they hit you. I was soaking wet, but I didn't care.

"Michael!" I heard Sophie's voice call in the distance.

She came into my view wearing skinny jeans tucked into her polka dot rain boots and her matching parka. The hood was up over her head so I couldn't see her face very well. I didn't want to talk to her, I couldn't tell her that I wanted to move away from a place that she loved so much; a place that I loved so much.

"Michael, stop!" She yelled running towards me.

I kept walking until her short form jumped in front of me. The pain in her beautiful blue eyes made me stop abruptly.

"Michael, why are doing this? You're soaked," she said running her hand down my soaking wet black hair and my trembling shoulder. I didn't say anything to her; I just stared ahead, blind with the pain that tomorrow would bring.

"Michael, you're scaring me. You need to stop, I know you're scared. I'm scared too, but I hate to watch you get depressed like this. Everything's going to be fine. I-."

I don't know what came over me, but I didn't want her to talk anymore. I cut her off with a passionate kiss. To me it felt like a kiss in the movies when two lovers are reunited and it just happens to raining outside. I felt Sophie's arms wrap around my neck and I put my hands on her waist. I slid my tongue in Sophie's mouth and continued the deep kiss. Our mouths were moving against each others with urgency, but at the same time it was calm.

I pulled away and led Sophie to a bench that was nearby. She sat down beside me and cuddled beside me to get some warmth because the rain was still coming down heavily.

It was awhile before I finally found the words to say, "They're ruining me, Sophie."

When Sophie hadn't replied, I continued the conversation on my own, "I mean this trial is slowly eating away my very soul. I don't know how to go about living. I need a change. What if I told that I have no interest in living at Neverland anymore? What if I told that I can't look at this place anymore, I can't stand it?"

"First I would ask why, and then I ask would ask you where are we supposed to go," Sophie said quietly.

"They ruined Neverland for me; I can't stay here much longer. There's a house in Las Vegas that I really like," I said running my hand up and down Sophie's arm.

She sat up and looked in my eyes, "Then we'll move there. I could use a change of scenery."

"Thank you," I muttered, finally breaking down.

Sophie started crying as well, she buried her head in my hair feeling my pain.

She looked up with an expression on her face that told me that she had just remembered something, "The kids want you to tell them good night before they leave with your mom."

I stood up, helped Sophie up, and wrapped my arm around her waist as we silently walked back up to the house to tell my children good night.

That night I didn't sleep hardly at all; I tossed and turned the whole night fearing the verdict. I know I kept Sophie up the whole night because she sat in a zombie-like trance in the courtroom the next day. I was seated up front with my lawyer and Sophie was seated a few rows back. They wouldn't let her sit with me; I would give anything to have her sitting here and holding my hand.

The jury filed back into the courtroom and one man stood up and read aloud from a tiny piece of paper, "The defendant, Mr. Michael Joseph Jackson, was charged for four counts of molesting a minor, four counts of using an intoxicating agent on a minor, one count of abduction, and one count of conspiracy to abduct a minor. He was accused by Gavin Arvizo, 13, and his parents. On June 13, 2005, the state California Court System is a witness to the sentence that was reached by this jury. We find the defendant not guilty on all ten counts."

The man sat down and I looked outside, a woman was releasing doves into the air. Don't get me wrong, I was glad that all of this was over, but my reason for not standing up and celebrating with my lawyer, friends, and family was obvious. This trial had broken my spirit, the only thing keeping me alive now was my family. I felt like I could never show my face in public again. I looked back and saw Sophie staring at me with concern. I stood up and walked over to her. She threw her arms around me, kissing my lips repeatedly.

"Michael," Sophie whispered in my ear, "I'm pregnant."

I looked her and smiled, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. Maybe now things will be back to normal.

**December 2005 (Sophie is 24, Michael is 47)**

I walked by into the living room of our new Las Vegas home. Sophie and the kids were decorating the beautiful Christmas tree.

I took a sip of my wine and led my perfect wife to the couch, "I love you so much."

"Love you too," Sophie said kissing me softly.

We continued to sit on the couch and watch the kids color pictures for Santa and try to guess what was in the colorfully wrapped boxes under the tree.

I put my hand on Sophie's pregnant stomach and felt a small movement, "He's kicking."

I smiled a huge smile as Sophie placed her small hand over mine and smiled.

She rubbed my fingers, "You're not going to name in Prince Michael Joseph Jackson the third, are you?"

I laughed a little, "I don't know."

"Please don't. I don't want the kids getting confused on who we're talking to," Sophie complained to me.

"Okay, we can talk about names later," I yawned, "Right now, I'm going to bed."

I stood and sat my wine glass on the side table, "Okay, time for bed kiddos. Santa doesn't come until you're in bed and asleep."

Each of the kids told Sophie and I goodnight and headed to their separate rooms. I helped Sophie off the couch and we went upstairs to our bedroom. Sophie locked the door before sliding off her clothes. She walked over to me sexily. I was sitting on the edge of the bed taking off my shoes staring at her. She sat on top of me, straddling my hips, and kissing me.

"Sophie, you're already pregnant," I said, chuckling as Sophie kissed down my neck.

"I know, I was just going to bathroom, but I got sidetracked," Sophie smiled and I kissed her softly.

"Oh, I have to go get Santa's presents out of the closet," I said sliding Sophie off of me and walking out the door.

I put the presents beside the tree in front of the fireplace. I walked back to our bedroom and walked in the bathroom, seeing Sophie resting in the Jacuzzi tub. I sat on the edge and placed my hand on Sophie's wet stomach.

"Michael," Sophie's voice broke the silence filling the room, "Do you think we'll lose this baby?"

"I hope not, Sophie," I say, staring at the floor.

I felt Sophie's hand lift from the water and stroke my hand. I looked down at her, and then stood up and slid my clothes off, sliding into the tub with Sophie.

I pulled her close to me, "Promise me you won't leave me like Lisa and Debbie did."

Sophie leaned up and kissed me, "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried. I'm too in love with you."

After about a half hour of lying together in the tub, we got out, put on our pajamas, and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning a loud knock on our door woke me up, Sophie had already gotten up to answer it. The kids burst through the door and ran straight to me.

They jumped on me all screaming, "Daddy! Santa really came!"

I was still, however, pretending to be asleep. I gripped my pillow, opened my eyes slowly, and then attacked my kids with a surprise pillow fight. After having a huge pillow we all ran downstairs and the kids played with their presents. Sophie curled up against me on the couch, I was truly happy now.

**February 2006 (Sophie is 24, Michael is 47)**

I had been out buying groceries with the nanny when I walked in the kitchen to see Sophie lying in a puddle of blood, unconscious.

I threw the grocery bags I had in my hand on the counter and ran over to her, "Sophie!"

I got some cold water and splashed it on Sophie's face to wake her up.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she sat there in shock, "Michael."

I held her hand tightly, "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Michael," Sophie took a ragged deep breath, "I think we lost the baby."

I held her close to me, the sounds of our sobs filling the room. When you think everything is fine; it always gets messed up again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review!**


	15. A Brighter Tomorrow

**Author's Note: I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter it means a lot to me. Please Read/Review this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Heaven Can Wait **

**Chapter 15: A Brighter Tomorrow **

**January 2007 (Michael is 48, Sophie is 25)**

I knew she wasn't doing it.

She couldn't be.

I stared at my bottle of strong sleeping pills, prescribed to me when my doctor diagnosed me with chronic insomnia. It was almost empty, five lonely pills rolling around in the bottom as I tilted the bottle back and forth. I picked up this bottle from the pharmacy two days ago.

Two days ago the bottle had thirty pills and I hadn't gotten myself down to one a night. That amount was amazing considering that during the trials I would take eight on some nights. But now I only took one.

I had been suspecting that Sophie was sneaking my pills when she started to take very long afternoon naps a few weeks ago after the miscarriage that she had had. Sophie had had two more miscarriages and we had moved back to Los Angeles. She was stressed and upset, I knew that. But, I didn't want her to kill herself over it.

I walked out of the bathroom rubbing my forehead, thinking about the things I had to do today. I had to meet with my good friend Eddie in the studio today. I had some new material floating around in my head that I think was time to record. I climbed in my black escalade and drove slowly to the studio.

When I got home that afternoon, Sophie was not downstairs with the kids. I went up to our bedroom and cracked the door slowly and quietly. One of my eyes peaked in and spotted Sophie sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her hand. She had a glass of water in the other hand. I put it together as she raised her hand to her mouth. I had finally caught her in the act. I pushed door open all the way.

"Hey Sophie," I said acting as if I hadn't seen her a moment ago, "Sophie!"

She drank some water to help the pills down and did not look up at me standing there in shock.

I grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake some sense into her, "I KNEW IT! SOPHIE STOP THIS, YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF!"

She stood up quickly in front of me, and then fell back unconscious on the bed. I picked her legs up and put them on the bed. I monitored her while she slept, making sure she was still breathing. I was so protective of her taking these pills because, one, she's my wife and I love her and care about her; and, two, I was addicted to pain killers and sleeping pills and it was hard me to get back on the sober track. I even had a small relapse during the trials. I don't want Sophie to have to go through the suffering that I went through as I tried to stop.

Sophie rose up and rubbed her forehead and I stopped pacing and looked at her. I stared her for a good five minutes until I decided to speak to her about the subject.

"Sophie, why?" That was all I managed to get out.

Sophie walked towards me and put her hand on my shoulder; I shrugged it off and walked to the other side of the room.

"Don't start being like that," she said, sitting on the end on the bed.

I said down beside her, "How long has this been going on?"

She looked down, "About six months."

"Six months," that was longer than I had suspected, "Well, you can stop now."

I stood and looked down at her confused face; soon I saw anger overtake the expression on her face.

She stood up to face me, "I'M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE I HAVE TO!"

"YOU HAVE TO," I yelled back.

She began beating her closed fists against my chest, "I CAN'T GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT! YOU WANT KIDS AND, I, I CAN'T GIVE THEM TO YOU!"

She had tears streaming down her face and I brought her into my arms, "You think that I won't want you anymore because of that. Sophie, I know you can't help that. But, you didn't have to turn to this. I know I was addicted too, it's hard, but it's not worth it."

She looked up at me and I knew she had changed her mind, just by the look on her face. I leaned down and kissed her softly and tenderly before pulling away, "I love you Sophie and I wouldn't have our life together any other way."

**May 2008 (Michael is 49, Sophie is 27)**

I swung my bare legs over the side of the bed when I heard the phone ring causing me to wake from my deep slumber. I glanced at the clock before picking up the phone, 8:02.

"Hello?"

"Hello. May I speak to a Mr. Michael Jackson, please?"

"This is him," I felt Sophie stir behind me.

"Mr. Jackson this is Chris Johnson, the president of the O2 arena here in London," his English accent rang on the other line.

"Yes," I said looking at Sophie and grinning to tell her good morning.

She smiled back, and then sat up and began rubbing my back.

The man on the other line spoke again, "I was looking through the list of musicians who signed up to use the arena as a venue and I couldn't help noticing your name was at the top of the list."

I smiled. I had been thinking about getting back on stage for a long time, "Yeah, actually, I've been talking to my manager about a comeback thing, we haven't quite worked anything out, but I'll have him call you once I get some details worked out."

"Okay, I'll be awaiting his call. Thank You Michael."

"No problem. Thank you," I hung up the phone, jumped out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Michael, a comeback? What are you talking about?" Sophie said standing up.

"I'll tell you downstairs," I said opening the door and walking out.

Sophie followed me downstairs and sat at the kitchen table with me. Kai brought us our breakfast.

"Thank you," Sophie said to Kai, looking at me, "Where are you in such a hurry to go? Who was that on the phone?"

"I have to go to Frank's office, and that was a guy on the phone from London," I said finishing breakfast and gulping down my orange juice.

"Sophie, I'm going to do it. I'm going to do that comeback I've wanted to do. I going to do some final shows in London," I said kissing Sophie and heading to the garage.

"But, Michael," Sophie followed me to the garage, "Don't you think, I mean you're almost 50."

I looked back at Sophie, and then approached her, "That doesn't mean a thing. Performing is my life, I been waiting to interact with fans in concert since the HIStory tour was over. That's a long time."

"I know, but I just thought you were done, I mean you have three kids, your settled," Sophie said looking into my eyes.

"Listen. Sophie, you know I have to do this. Once I figure all the arrangements out, we'll celebrate. I'll take you out to dinner; rent a suite somewhere, okay?" I said kissing her softly.

"Okay, good luck," Sophie said as I climbed in my car and quickly left the house, excited for what the future held.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please Review!**


	16. Changes

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been really busy with my high school's musical. But, I'm back for this weekend! There are only a few more chapters left in this story so I'll finish this before I start updating Rose Garden. Then I'll start updating We Are The World again. Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter. Read/Review**

**

* * *

**

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 16: Changes**

**August 2008 (Sophie is 27, Michael is 50)**

"Happy Birthday," Sophie whispered as she kissed the tip of my nose, "You're fifty, over the hill!"

Sophie let out a small laugh as I groaned and rolled over pulling the covers over my head. I was not excited about being fifty, but I guess every older person dreads their birthday where they get older. Fifty, however, was the breaking point for me. This meant that I was an old person and I would be defined as an old person. It sounds stupid, I know, but I never go back to being a child. It's true, people automatically label you as weird if you're fifty and you act like a ten year old.

"Don't remind me," I said, my voice muffled from the covers.

I felt the covers pull off of me with a rush of cold air. I shivered slightly. Sophie's small hands then attacked my sides with tickles. We were both rolling with laughter.

I laughed, "Sophie! Stop! I'm up, I'm up!"

I climbed out of bed and walked towards the door, turning back to look at Sophie, "Well, aren't you coming?"

Sophie laughed and got up walking over to me; she stood on her tip toes and kissed my lips tenderly, "But, seriously, Happy Birthday."

"Sure, sure," I said intertwining my fingers with hers and leading her down the stairs.

We walked into the kitchen and a surprised look crept onto my face when I saw all the birthday decorations lighting up the room, "Sophie, when did you do all this?"

"This morning, sit down in the dining room," Sophie said getting some glasses out of the cabinet.

I walked into the dining room; more decorations made the room look festive. The table was covered in confetti, a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Michael' hung across the wall size window, and balloons were crowding together in the corners. I sat down in my usual spot at the head of the table. A few moments later the kids ran into the room and each took turns hugging and kissing me.

They all sat down around me and we waited for Sophie to come in the room to kick off breakfast, pretty soon she brought in a huge breakfast with all off my favorite breakfast foods.

"Sophie, that was absolutely delicious. Thank you," I said helping Sophie bring the dishes to the kitchen.

"You're welcome and you don't have to help me, it's your birthday, but I need to talk to you so have a seat," Sophie said rinsing of the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher.

I took a seat at one of the bar chairs at the island in the middle of the kitchen, "What do you need to talk about?"

"The comeback thingy you've been arranging, Michael," Sophie said leaning on the island looking into my eyes intently.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked confused, I really didn't know why Sophie was so worried about it.

"What all does it entail? What do you have to do?" Sophie asked wetting a rag and wiping off the countertop.

"Well, in December I have to find all the crew and a personal doctor for the tour. In March we'll have to go to London to announce it, and then we'll have to hold auditions for the dancers. I'll have rehearsals for a couple of months, then at the first the July we'll move to London and start the shows," I finished.

Sophie spattered on the orange juice she was drinking, "Move to London!"

"Yeah, we'll have to rent a house in the countryside or something," I said.

"Michael, have you forgotten that you have a family, you can't just pick us up and move us leaving behind everything," Sophie said.

I sat for a seconds thinking about what Sophie said, she was half way right, "But Sophie it'll only be a couple months and the kids will love England."

Sophie came over and sat by me on the chair next to me, she rubbed my back lightly, "Michael, I know you mean well and you really want to do this, but can you just stop and really think about it? Think about what's right for your kids."

"Sophie, I've thought about it. The kids won't mind taking a vacation from California for a couple months. I don't know why you're so worried about this. Is there something I'm missing? Something you're not telling me?" I was standing up; I was getting a little mad at Sophie.

"You want to know the truth, Michael?" Sophie asked, I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm scared; I just have this awful eerie feeling about this. All I want is for you to be safe, I just want you to be healthy and safe," Sophie said almost in tears.

I walked over to Sophie and hugged her, "I will be, everything will be perfect. You have nothing to worry about."

I kissed the top of Sophie's head and rested my chin on her head; she wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her head in my neck. I breathed in her scent and closed my eyes, wanting to make this moment last forever.

"Let's go make your birthday special. I think the kids have your presents in the living room," Sophie whispered kissing my neck softly and seductively. I'm sure she wanted to make sure that I knew that that was a preview of what was to come tonight. I smiled just thinking about later tonight.

**December 2008 (Sophie is 27, Michael is 50)**

"Hello. My name is Dr. Conrad Murray," the tall black man standing in front of Sophie and I said.

He looked promising and hopefully he would be better than the twenty some odd joke doctors that have walked in my house just to be able to say that they were the king of pop's personal doctor. I sighed, people these days. Sophie and I sat down on the couch and he sat on the couch across from us.

"I'll need to see a resume and see some of the other documents about your medical career," I knew how to be formal and strict when needed.

We sat and listened to him talk about himself for an hour and I was impressed. He was cardiologist and had a private practice here in Los Angeles as well as one in Las Vegas.

"I'll let you know either today or tomorrow," I said shaking his and escorting him to the door.

I closed to door behind him and turned around to face Sophie.

She was frowning, "I hope you're not hiring him, he gave me the shivers."

"Sophie, stop being silly. He was the only doctor I've liked so far AND he had a very promising resume," I said stepping past her to head to my office.

"Michael, I don't like him. He creeps me out," she said following me.

I turned once I got to the door way, "Sophie, this isn't about you, he's not going to be your doctor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to get done," I said shutting my office door and leaning against it.

I quickly regretted snapping at Sophie like that and slamming the door in her face. Sometimes she just made me angry with her "motherly intuition". Don't get me wrong, I love her more than life itself. And maybe she's right, I mean, she was right about Bashir and the Arvizos, but I can't let her tell me that everyone I meet is out to get me. I liked Dr. Murray; he was nicer than the other doctors we've seen. I'll apologize to Sophie later, but I am hiring Conrad.

**March 2009 (Sophie is 27, Michael is 50)**

Nerves overtook my body as I stepped off the bus and into the sunlight. I took Sophie's hand, just holding her hand made me calm down. What if there was no one here? What if everyone boo's when I tell them the announcement?

We got on a golf cart and were driven behind the stage. I rocked back and forth with nervousness and anticipation.

When we got behind the stage Sophie walked up to me and kissed me softly before whispering in my ear, "I love you so much. I know everyone will be happy after you tell them this."

I kissed her again and walked through the red curtains to see more cheering fans than I had expected.

I walked up to the microphone to begin my speech. The crowds' cheering was amazing, "I love you so much."

I let the crowd cheer some more before beginning again, "Thank you all."

Some guys started chanting, "This Is It," so I chanted with them for a few seconds before returning to the microphone.

"I just want to say that I that, um, these will be my final performances in London. This will be it. This is really it and when I say this is it, I really mean this is it. Because, uh."

Someone in the audience yelled "I love you" and it kind of embarrassed me; as usual.

"I'll be performing the songs my fans wanna hear. I mean this is it, this is really it, this is the final curtain call. Kay, and I'll see you in July and I love you," the crowd got louder, "I really do. You have to know that I love you so much. From the bottom of my heart. This is it and see you in July!"

I walked off stage through the red curtain and ran into Sophie's arms.

She pulled back, "Michael, I'm so excited for you," she said smiling and cupping my face in her hands.

"You know, it felt good up there in front of my fans. I had forgotten how much I loved their energy. I feel like I finally got home after a long journey."

Sophie kissed me passionately; this is what true happiness and excitement felt like.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review!**


	17. Epilogue: Hold My Hand

**Author's Note: *PLEASE READ* this story is coming to an end and I've had fun writing it, but at the same time I'll kind of be glad that it's over. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy Sophie and Michael but I kind of want to start having new and different fanfics. When this one is finished I'll start updating Rose Garden and when that one's finished I'll continue We Are The World. At some point before that one is finished look out for a surprise! So anyway, please enjoy the last chapter of Heaven Can Wait!**

* * *

**Heaven Can Wait**

**Chapter 17: Epilogue: Hold My Hand**

**September 9, 2009 (Michael is 50, Sophie is 28)**

Tears stung my own eyes as I watched my beautiful wife crying at the lovely funeral my parents had arranged for me. They would finally lay my body to rest, but Sophie could never see me again. But I could see her, an unfamiliar anger raged through me as a cried along with Sophie.

She looked beautiful, even if her face was drenched with tears. She hung her head over my body in the casket; Jackie and Tito were on either side of her trying to keep her calm. They pulled her away forcefully and I couldn't bear to watch any more.

It wasn't fair! My wife, my children, left alone….

What did I do? I needed them now more than ever and they needed me.

I should have listened to Sophie. I never should have hired that doctor, but I was stubborn, everything had to be done my way.

And now more than ever I regretted the fact that I never listened to anyone. That I was the one who had to be right, no one else. I'm to blame for everything that went wrong in my life. I'm to blame for my death.

I retreated back to the garden of the cemetery, careful not to step on in leaves or twigs that would make people suspicious. I sat down on a bench under a tree a few feet away from where they were burying my body.

When the cemetery workers had gone, Sophie, now all alone, kneeled down at the tombstone. She started to cry and I heard the distance sounds of footsteps in the grass.

I looked up from Sophie and saw my friend, Macaulay, walking up to her.

"Sophie," he spoke softly.

She didn't turn around; I knew she wouldn't speak to him. She hadn't in twelve years, not since he had cheated on her and broken her heart. I had told her many times to forgive him, that it was the past, but she wouldn't. He had hurt her too bad.

He sighed and stepped a little closer to her, "Sophie, I know you hate me, but that was a long time ago. Michael always wanted us to be friends again. And right now, we need each other more than ever."

Sophie stayed on the ground, looking at the dirt beneath her. I looked at her intently, wondering if she would ever turn and face the music. Mac turned and started to walk away with his head down.

"Just turn around Sophie," I whispered.

At that moment I saw Sophie slowly turn her head and stand up, "Mac."

Her voice was shaky from crying so much. Mac turned around and walked up to her. I watched as they stood facing each other for awhile.

"He's really gone," Sophie whispered, with tears coming to surface again.

Mac pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

For me it was a bittersweet moment. I was glad that my two best friends were finally together, but my heart broke when I realized that I would never hold Sophie the way Mac was doing right now.

I looked up at the sun and reminisced about one of the lazy summer days Sophie and I would spend at Neverland.

_The sun reflected beautifully off the freshly cut green grass. I felt a soft hand on my back and turned around to face Sophie. I kissed her lightly and grabbed her hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. I started off running and drug her head first._

_She ran alongside me laughing, happy. We made our way pass the amusement park and to the big pond. This was me and Sophie's very special spot. We fell down on the grass beside each other laughing. I leaned over and kissed her. No words were exchanged for the longest time until I heard her whisper._

_"I love you Michael."_

I watched as Mac let her go, "Come with me. I heard Mrs. Jackson saying something about a cookout."

"I'll catch up with you," she said softly.

As Mac began to walk away Sophie kneeled back down at the tombstone. She wiped her eyes and then you looked in the direction of the bench that I was sitting on. She stood up, her gaze still locked on me as if she knew I was there.

Then she grinned, "I love you Michael."

**July 2075 (Michael is 50, Sophie is 94)**

I stood there at the edge of the lake waiting for her. She had just passed away on earth and now she was due here any minute.

I saw her, looking exactly as she did the day before I died. She approached me slowly; she was staring at me with wonder as if I was just a figment of her imagination. But I was real, and all of this was real.

She stopped a few feet in front of me; I held out my hand and smiled, "Come here, Sophie."

She took my hand, then closed her eyes and opened them again to make sure this was real.

"Michael," she finally whispered. She threw her arms around me and kissed me repeatedly.

I kissed her back, "Sophie, I missed you so much, I love you."

She pulled back and stroked my cheek with her hand, "I love you too. I can't believe I'm finally here to stay with you forever."

"Forever," I agreed smiling again.

"You're in heaven with me forever, thank you for raising my kids, Sophie. You did a wonderful job," I said holding her close.

"Why did you have to go?" She asked laying her head on my shoulder.

"I guess it was just my time," I said stroking her dark brown hair.

She rested her hand on my chest, "The kids told me to tell you hi."

"I love them, I can't wait until they get here, and we can have them as little kids again, if you want," I said.

"We can do that?" She asked looking into my eyes.

I sighed, "They can be whatever age we want them to be."

She kissed me, "Michael, where are we going to stay?"

"Right here," I said turning her around.

The gates to Neverland appeared and opened, we walked through them, hand in hand, kissing each other. This is how my life should have always been. Just me and Sophie, and later our kids would join us as well. But for right now I could defiantly get used to this newlywed feeling again.

"This is truly my heaven," Sophie said as I lay down with her on our bed.

**_The End_**

**_Let us dream of tomorrow where we can truly love from the soul, and know love as the ultimate truth at the heart of all creation. ~Michael Jackson_**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, Heaven Can Wait is over! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, you know who you are!**


End file.
